To Fly With Soiled Wings
by Ninjalicious Babe
Summary: Deidara's life isn't exactly what you'd call 'enjoyable'. Forced to live through an abusive step-father, bullying at school, and a traumatic accident, Deidara concluded his only reason to live is so he can finally experience true happiness.
1. My Personal Hell

**To Fly with Soiled Wings**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Abuse, rape, sadism, torture, drug use, suicide attempts, possible character deaths. There's a ton of twists and turns in this story. Think of it like a rollarcoaster, you have to hold on tight for this ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This disclaimer will last for the rest of the story, thank you!

This story will also be in Deidara's point of view.

* * *

I shivered in fear. What was I afraid of? I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure I'll know soon. I'm blindfolded. The fabric is so tight on my face that I can't even open my eyes. Like it would make a difference; I won't be able to see anyway. My hands were tied together in the front, resting on my bare chest. I don't know if my pants are off or not, though. I am totally not aware of my surroundings. I just woke up like this. For a second, I thought I had that thing where you can't talk or move for a temporary amount of time. What was that called? Well, I can move. I know that. I twitched my finger slightly. The thing is, I don't want to move. I'm scared of moving. It was silent in the room. I wish I knew what time it was, and where it was. I don't think I'm outside. I can't be dead, either, because I've had this happen to me before, I think. I really don't know anymore.

A door shutting behind me made me jump slightly. Shit.

"Ah," came a voice, "you're looking good, Deidara-chan." I hate when he calls me that. I'm a man, damnit! I pretended I was asleep. "I know you're awake, Deidara-chan." He said. I hoped he thought I really was sleeping. "Talk, bitch." He's getting annoyed with me. "Are you awake?" I stayed silent. A sharp pain crawled onto my cheek quickly. He slapped me! "So tell me, are you awake?"

"Yes." I replied. I'm not stupid.

"How come you never answered me when I first asked? We could have avoided that slap."

"I'm sorry, un." I nearly say.

"You're _sorry?_"

"Yeah." I say cautiously. He starts touching me, gliding his fingers over my chest, then to my stomach, then to my- nope. I'm not wearing pants, or underwear, for that matter.

"Show me how sorry you are."

"I silently breathed in. "H-how?" I managed to stutter out. Great. He knows I'm afraid.

I could hear a zipper. Then a shuffling noise. I brace myself.

"I know you like the feeling of my dick in your mouth." He says smoothly, "right?"

I froze. I don't know what to say. Do I lie? Or tell the truth and risk the consequences? I decided to stay silent. I was still trying to make up my mind.

Luckily, it sounded like he wasn't looking for an answer. He climbed on top of me. I could feel him. I could feel his dick hanging above my face, everytime it touched me I could feel pre-cum on the tip. He put it on my lips, and I slowly let him in. I knew not to bite him or I'd get severely beaten. Like, almost to death. At first, I just simply kept him in my mouth. I didn't really know what to do at first. It was kind of awkward. I just settled for swirling my tongue around, because he grabbed onto my hair, pulling harder and harder as the seconds past.

So there I was, swirling my tongue on his dick like a submissive little bitch. His hold on my head lightened, but I still felt horrible.

I started gagging. He was thrusting deeper into my mouth, causing me to gag too much. It felt like I was going to throw up. Maybe if I did, he'd get disgusted and go away. Maybe he'll somehow get an infection, or something.

I didn't throw up, much to my disappointment. I tried ignoring what was in my mouth and tried to focus on my surroundings instead. I moved my foot slightly. I think I was on my bed. Probably.

He was moaning now. I could just feel him smirking every time I gagged. Without warning, he emptied himself in my mouth. I coughed, choked, and gagged some more. He laughed.

"Aren't you glad your mom's not here?" He asks, un-tieing my hands.

"Where is she, un?" I asked quietly.

"Not here, obviously. I don't know when she'll be back." He put his hand in mine.

"So," he says, "listen very carefully, Dei-chan. We're going to play a special game today." I hate him. "It's called 'do it yourself'." I really hate him. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, un." I mumbled quietly.

"Good. Now get to work. Mommy could be here any minute." He said darkly, putting my hand on his dick. I gulped. This will be very disturbing on my part.

"C-can I get the blindfold off? I won't be entirely accurate with it on."

He thought for a moment. "Alright. I want to see your eyes when I do this." He said. I took my hand away from his length, concentrating on the blindfold. I could feel his stare. I fumbled a couple of times, unable to untie it. Finally, I just tried taking it right off. It hurt my face a little bit, and almost got tangled in my hair. I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark still. I glanced around the room. My room. I then glanced at the clock. 1:32 AM. Where was mom this early? I looked at the intruder with brown medium length hair. He had cold, dark brown eyes. I knew this mans body so well, and I hated him so much. Who is this horrible man? My step-father.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He asked impatiently.

"Sorry." I muttered. I inhaled deeply, positioning myself on top of his lap. I lifted myself, pretending I was sitting on an invisible chair. I grabbed his erect member slightly. "Can I at least lubricate it?" I asked. Why did I bother? He liked me in pain.

"Nope." I quietly sighed. "Hurry the hell up. I'm getting tired." He's one to talk. I'm tired too. I have school in, like, eight and a half hours.

I positioned his member lightly on my entrance, breathing in deeply. I slowly lowered myself, taking him in. I gasped at the horrible feeling. Lots of times I have been forced to do this 'special'. If I didn't go deep enough, then he'll do it himself, making me bleed all over. Considering the last times 'consequences', I decided it was better if I was obedient with this 'game'.

I put him in slowly, and took him out. He's getting impatient, he's pulling my hair. I go faster and faster until I can't bear it anymore. He's moaning. At least he's having a good time. It feels like my ass is being torn apart. I'm waiting for him to cum, so this will all be over with. I even came once, just out of pure intensity. He probably thought it was because of the sensation of having him inside of me. I put him in deeper, bucking up in hopes that'll finally do it. It did. He moaned loudly, tightening his grip on my hair. I pulled him out. I can feel liquid seeping out. No surprise that there's probably blood.

My whole body is covered in sweat. I never liked this feeling at all. I don't know why freshly sexed up couples could look so happy full of sweat. I suppose this would be different, considering we are definitely not a couple. I'm more of the weak, submissive, sex-toy-bitch-whore and he's the strong...dominator. It makes me sick thinking about that.

I get off his lap. I think he's satisfied, he must be. He's getting up now. I try not to make eye contact. I had a thought, and had to voice it. He never liked when I spoke unless he was speaking to me.

"Why...?" I mumbled.

"What?" We made eye contact.

"Why are you always doing this to me?"

"Why?" He smirked. "I thought you knew already." I shook my head. " You remember that accident, right? Well, every since that accident, you've been a useless reject. Your left eyes vision is gone, and now the whole world knows about those disgusting mouths on your hands." He paused, doing up the zipper on his pants. "I'm just doing you a favour and helping you out because we all know that the only way for you to make a living is to whore yourself out." He laughed deeply. "You should be grateful I didn't convince your mother to put you up for adaption, or worse yet, _sell_ you."

I hid myself in the covers and covered my ears. It was a hard task considering my mouths kept licking my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I'm sorry I asked.

I waited for a bit in silence, uncovering my ears and listened for any signs he might still be there. I was met by silence. I peeked from my covers. I guess he left. I attempted to sit up, only immediately lying back down again. It had really started to burn.

I got up slowly, regardless of the pain, to turn my light off. On the way there, I glanced at the clock. I shut off the light, enclosing the room in darkness.

I almost tripped trying to get back to my bed. I got under the blanket and breathed in the unpleasant smell of cum, sweat, and blood. I cringed. The mix made it smell rusty and metallic. I didn't like it at all. I'd have to change it in the morning, before mom ended up seeing it. I don't know what would happen if anyone found about what 'he' has been doing to me. Something bad, probably. Maybe, if they see the blanket or the evidence from another forced rape, he'll say I was jacking off in my bed to some of his porn magazines, or when they're both out, he'll say someone sneaked in and we had some kind of masochist sex or something. He'll find a way to make himself innocent, blaming everything on me. I guess he has a reason to put the blame on me, though. If he gets caught, he'll get arrested for sure. What's going to happen then? He'll stay in jail, and when he comes back, he'll say it was my fault and rape me hard and painfully. Or possibly kill me?

Mom would be really sad, too. Maybe she'd blame it on me, hate me, and disown me? When dad died in the accident, a couple months later she started dating again, and found love again. She'll be crushed if both the people she loves would be out of her reach. She loves him, so I can see her getting rid of me. Whatever.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at the right time, bit it seemed way too soon for me.

I sighed. I needed to have a shower, and hide the blankets until I had enough time to wash them. I also needed to eat breakfast, pack my bags, do my hair, and finish the homework I probably forgot to do.

Shower first. Then hide blankets. Then breakfast, hair, bags, and homework for last.

I stepped into the steamy shower. I've always hated having to shower in the morning. I don't know why. It just sucks.

The feeling of water running down my skin was nice, but I could never, _ever _get the feeling of 'him' touching me. How desperately I wanted it off. I began to rub my body with a sponge, using a shit load of soap. It's not going to work. But can't blame me for trying, right?

I sighed again. Stupid attempt. Getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my hair. Taking another one, I dry my body with it and leave it on the floor. Cleaning the bathrooms are 'his' jobs. I try to make it as hard as possible. Even if I have to stuff toilet paper in the toilets, and make them over flow.

Breakfast time. I sighed quietly. What if he was down there? I'll pretend nothing happened. I'm good at pretending. No problem.

I put on some pants and made sure my head towel wouldn't fall off. I decided not to wear a shirt. It wouldn't be able to fit over top of the towel.

After I was dressed, (sorta) I quietly made my way downstairs, one step at a time. I headed to the table and looked around the room to find no one was there. Mom was probably sleeping if she had such a long night. I don't know about 'him' though. I looked in the fridge, trying to find something that looked appetizing in the morning. Usually nothing does. I hate eating breakfast. Today I still couldn't find anything that looked good. I slammed the fridge and cupboard doors loudly.

"Be more quiet." 'He' snapped.

"Sorry, un." I replied. He stared at me. It was like one of those weird blank, but analyzing kind of stares. It creeped me out.

"Wouldn't want to wake your mother, would you?" He asked, inching forward.

"No, un." I inched back, glaring at him. I really can't handle him touching me this morning. I had school.

"Of course not." He said. He put his hand on my cheek. Then he's like, "your check is kind of red. Are you blushing?" He was smirking.

"No, un. You hit me." With that, I slapped his hand away. "School." I muttered, then ran back upstairs. I hate him. I hate him so fucking much.

I ran upstairs, getting my bags organized. I lost the little appetite I had. I sighed lightly and put on my school uniform.

I looked out the window, my bags in hand, and calculated a way to get out of the house without using the door. So basically, through the window.

I found a safe-ish route and jumped out. Once I was safely on the ground, I threw my bag in a bush. I'm not going to school today. I'm sore, I don't feel like walking around the hallways, and I just don't feel like handling people today. I'm feeling...emotional.

I started walking in the direction of school. Of course, I had no intention of actually going there. I walked along the road, trying to decide where I should spend the day. I settled for the park, they always seemed to calm me down a little. Usually, there were never any kids there, maybe a couple, but never any students- which I'm glad about.

I sat underneath a tree and closed my eyes. I guess I fell asleep, because before I knew it, I was being poked violently on the arm. "Ow, un." I said quietly.

"What are you doing here, brat?" I froze and looked over to the source of the voice.

"Um..." Panic overtook me. I thought 'he' found me, but it was just a red head staring passively at me. Still, cautiousness is safeness. He came a little closer. I backed up. A lot. He came closer, I went farther. I think he got annoyed at me or something, because he grabbed my wrist and brought his hand to my face. Oh no. I flinched and pulled my wrist out of his grasp, and pulled away from his touch.

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked, confused.

"Don't hurt me, un." I said softly. I'm such a wimp sometimes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid." He said gently. Just those words made me relax a little.

"Promise?" I asked weakly, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said, "promise."

I apologized for being so rude. I mean, I can't help it. I hate people. They're all tortuous haters. All of them. I've lived for sixteen years and the only nice soul I have seen is my mother and father. And one is dead.

"Relax." I said, "What's gotten you so freaked out?"

"Sorry," I apologized again, "You just...scared me."

"Right." He said, "Why are you here? You have a uniform so don't you have school right now?"

"Yeah, I, uh, accidentally fell asleep, un." There's truth in that tiny lie.

"Then go back to school." He replied, sitting next to me.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No," I pressed, "I can't. Not today."

"Why not?" He asked.

"See this bruise on my cheek?" I asked, staring at him, "do you?" He nodded. "Then the other kids will, too."

"...what's your name, kid?"

"Iwa Deidara." I replied, staring at the swings. "Yours?"

"Akasuna Sasori." He looked at me.

"So what's so bad about the kids seeing a bruise on your cheek?"

"Nobody likes me at school," I said quietly, "I look to feminine, but my voice is deep. Nobody would care at all if I just suddenly disappeared. They would probably have a party, yeah. They'll look for anyway possible to pick on me." I looked down, examining the mouths on my palms. In my rush, I forgot to put gloves on. "It's also because of these." I say, sticking my hands in front of Sasori's face. Righty's tongue whipped out and licked Sasori on the cheek, causing him to wince slightly. "Sorry, un." I mutter, "They have minds of their own." Silence over took the conversation. "It's okay," I whispered, "you can hate me if you want." He had to lean in to hear me.

"I don't hate you, Dei. I was just surprised."

"D-did you just call me Dei, un?

"Sorry, do you not want me to call you that?"

"No, it's fine." I smiled slightly. I think I like Sasori calling me Dei, but never 'him'. It's only okay when Sasori says it.

"Good." That's all he said. I wasn't really sure what else to say, so I changed the subject.

"So why are you here, un?"

"I was on my way to my apartment."

"Oh. Where is it?"

He pointed down the walking path of cement. "Down there."

"Oh." I reply. I kept looking in the direction that he pointed, trying to see if I could spot it. Of course, I had no clue what it looked like so it was impossible. "I live in the opposite direction, un." He nodded his head.

There was silence again. I wanted to keep the conversation up, maybe just to distract him from making me go to school. "So what kind of things do you like?" I asked, my blue eyes staring into his brown eyes.

"Hm..." He thought for a moment, "I like art, especially puppets."

"Art, un?" I smiled, my eyes felt like they were gleaming. "I do too!"

"Yeah?" He asked. I nodded happily. Art truly was my passion, it made me feel happy about my life, and made me forget.

"Un! I like explosions a lot. Like, fireworks."

"Fireworks?" He asked, "that's not true art. It's only there for a second, and then it's gone. Art is always there."

"No, un," I argued, "art is fleeting! Something so flashy and colorful that it'll be pressed into your mind forever!"

"No." He disagrees with me. _Of course_, he's wrong. "Art is eternal."

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, un!"

Sasori sighed deeply. "I got to go, brat. You're annoying the hell out of me with your fucked up view on art." He stood up and began walking.

"Eh? It's your view on art that's giving me a headache!"

"Whatever, brat. Don't skip anymore school. Maybe school can fix your ridiculous 'art is fleeting' belief." He paused.

"Fuck you, Sasori!" With that, he continued walking down the concrete path. I considered following him to know where he lived, but uh, that seems kind of stalker-ish...

I sat in silence, staring at the path Sasori was on just a few seconds ago, but now he's long gone. I hadn't taken my eye off of it. I quickly snapped out of it though, and turned my attention to my hands. I watched Righty and Lefty's tongues dart out. I put my hands closer to each other, and the mouths automatically touched tongues. It felt...good. Very good. But I'm sure it would be nothing compared to a real kiss with love involved. And I mean love. Not lust. Compared to what I've been through, I know very well that love and lust are definitely not the same thing.

The only emotions I remember feeling are pain, hate, shame, depression and loneliness. So many negative emotions.

I want to feel happiness.

I want to feel love.

* * *

I can just hear you saying: "What?! Hurt my poor Dei-chan in the first chapter?! You bastard!" Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but this story will have many characters hurt. I'm trying to make this story deep and thoughtful. Do you think I'll need a beta? Also, did I get Deidara and Sasori's personalities pretty good?

Review!


	2. Oh, God

I decided it was about time I went home. School ended, maybe ten minutes ago, and the park was full of life now.

Walking slowly, I began to think about how nice it must be to be six years old again. You have absolutely nothing to worry about but learning your A-B-C's. I sighed.

I picked up the pace, seeing my house in view.

"Hey, queer!" I spun around, ready to punch whoever just said that. Seeing nobody, I turned around and kept walking. "I'm talking to you." A voice whispered from behind me. Before I could turn around, the douche attached himself to my back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled in fury. He was in my personal space. It _really_ annoyed me.

"Do you like this?" He asked, nipping at my ear. Of course I don't like it! I don't even know this guy.

"Of course not, un." I replied quickly, trying to pry his arms away. He tightened his grip around me.

"Really?" He asked, biting at my neck lightly.

"Really, un. I need to get home. Fuck off. Un."

He just laughed at me, gave my ass a pinch, and said, "you know you liked it, queer." Then he walked away. I glared flames at his back. Oh, if my hate could put this guy on fire, he'd be scorched by now.

Ignoring what just happened, I walked into the door of my crappy excuse of a house. It was great and all, it was just falling apart. "I'm ho—" I began. I could hear Mom and 'him' loudly talking in the kitchen. I decided to listen.

"You quit?" I heard Mom ask in a surprised voice.

"Yeah. For a better paying job."

"Better then being a doctor?" I crept in a little closer.

"Much better, hunny. Aren't you happy?"

"Well, yeah, but..." she trailed off there. She was always so proud of 'his' job as a doctor. She always talked about how amazing it was. The reason they even met was because he was a doctor.

When I was fifteen, that's when the accident happened. He was the one that treated me and Mom. At first, I thought he was handsome, but then he started doing weird things to me. I got a private room, so did Mom. He gave me a lot morphine, or something, and that made me really out of it. He told me to take off my shirt so he could check out the cuts and stuff on my chest. He rubbed his hands down my chest, and even started playing with the elastic of my pajama bottoms. He moved back to my chest and started tweaking and playing with nipples. Of course, I was pumped full of drugs, so I didn't know this was wrong until it wore off. I even giggled when he was playing with my nipples. 'Him' and Mom must have hit it off because a year later, he was living in our house with a diamond ring on his finger.

I can't help thinking bad things about Mom. I mean, Dad _just_ died, and she's already with somebody else. The funeral was a week later, to give me and Mom time to heal. She brought him to Daddy's funeral.

"Trust me," he said as I came back to reality, "It'll give me a lot more extra money. I can buy you nice stuff and fix up the house!" He said enthusiastically.

"I hope so." Mom said.

"I know so." This is when I decided to join in.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Dei! How was school?" Mom asked.

"Fine, un." I shrugged.

"Welcome back, Deidara." 'He' said to me. I glared at him and headed upstairs.

"I don't understand why he's still so cold to me." 'He' told Mom.

"Don't worry, hunny. He's just getting used to changes."

I shut the door loudly. All this innocent crap he was pulling was pissing me off. And she believed it all.

I changed out of my uniform into a black muscle shirt and some jeans I found on the floor. I looked at my bare hands, and looked for my gloves, too. They were just black, nothing fancy.

Lying on my bed, I let out an angry sigh.

I found my thoughts leading back to the douche that invaded my personal bubble earlier. He's got balls. I bet he was straight, too. Just doing that to bug me. I should have decapitated him right there in the streets. But it would turn out that some old granny was watching us. She'd call the cops, which will lead to life in prison. Damn granny. I scowled.

Instead of lingering on the granny subject, I started thinking about Sasori. Why did I let myself tell him so much about me? If we hadn't gotten into that fight, I might've told him something really personal, like I was my own step-fathers whore. I doubt that would have turned out well. Ugh. I'm such a moron! I've _never_ told anybody things that personal before. Maybe I just needed to vent and get it all out? I kind of felt like I could trust him but...I don't even know him! And it doesn't even matter. I can't trust anyone. Especially with _my_ 'secret'.

A knock on the door made me turn my head towards the wood. "Yeah, un?"

"Deidara," 'he' said, "I need you to go to the store." I let out a breath I didn't even know I had held it.

"'Kay, un." I replied.

"Get milk, butter, bread, and some leeks."

"Leeks?"

He opened the door, walked in, then shut it. "That's what I said, moron. You better be back soon. Or else." He smirked evilly.

I said nothing as he walked out the door.

Deciding it would be best for me to leave now, I went downstairs and got the shopping money from the kitchen table and headed out the door.

As I walked down my street, I checked to see if there were actually any grannies living here. I couldn't see any right now, but I guess it's better safe then sorry. I heard grannies could see everything, so killing some straight guy that hit on me to piss me off was out of the question.

The convenience store was just a few blocks away. I'd be seeing it soon. I picked up the pace slightly, eager to get to the store so I could get back home quickly.

Now it was in view. I grabbed the money in my pocket, making sure I still had the money with me. Stopping momentarily, I made sure I'd have enough. I'd probably have enough for a chocolate bar, too.

I walked into the store, getting the butter first. Next, I got the bread. Turning to where the leeks were, I picked up the biggest one I could see. Next, I needed the milk. Struggling with what I had in my hands, I put everything in my right arm, balancing the butter on the bread. Opening the fridge-thing, I found the one percent milk that I wanted. Personally, I hate white milk. Chocolate and strawberry are the only milk I can drink. As I grabbed the milk, the butter tipped off the bread and fell to the ground. Cursing, I made a move to pick it up. A hand picked up the butter for me.

"Do you need help?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head up.

"Sasori, un?" I asked in surprise.

"Deidara?" He seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Why are you here, hm? I thought you didn't really live near here, un."

"I don't really. My store overcharges milk."

"Oh, well, thanks." I said, looking over at the butter in his hands.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied. I made a move to get the butter, but he held it away from me. "I'll carry it. Your hands are full."

"But you have shopping to do, too." I objected, reaching for the butter again. I felt like a child getting his candy taken away...

"I just came here for milk." He said, keeping the butter out of my reach, "don't worry."

"Okay, un." I replied. "I don't need anything else. I'm done."

"'Kay." He said. We made our way to the till. We had a couple people in front of us, including a kid paying in pennies and nickels.

"You're going to school tomorrow, right?" He asked me. I nodded. I really hadn't thought about it until he mentioned it.

"Yeah, un. My mom will get really mad if she finds out I'm skipping." In truth, I wasn't thinking about Mom. 'He' would beat me if he found out.

"Yeah." He replied absently.

"Um..." I said, trying to keep up the conversation, "do you go to a college or something?"

"No," he laughed, "I'm already out of college."

"Seriously?" I asked, "so do you have a job?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm in this art organization called Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? I've heard of them. That organization is pretty famous."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'm best at making puppets. In the area, there's seven more members."

"Wow."

He nodded and inched closer to the till. "I haven't even met them all. Only a couple. I'm even rooming with one."

"Really? What do they do, un?" I asked as I made another step toward the counter.

"He specializes in wood burning...but he's good at hairstyling, too. If that's even an art."

"So do you do anything other then puppets?"

"Sorta. I'm good with poison. I can identify their name and damage just by looking at it, and in some cases, tasting it. That's not really an art, though."

"Wow..." I said in amazement. It was finally our turn to pay. He let me go first, and even bought a chocolate bar for me. I thanked him and ate my Twix bar happily.

"Hey..." He said as we walked out the door, "can I see your hands again? They're interesting."

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. I took off my glove and held out my left hand, Twix bar in my right. He held my left hand, examining the tongue dancing around.

"It's lively." He said, smiling slightly. "Can you curl your hand in a fist? Or do your fingers go in it's mouth?"

"Yeah. It just closes it's mouth when I do that." I closed my fist. "See?"

"Yeah. How did you get these?" He asked, grabbing onto my hand again.

"Birth defect, un. The doctor that delivered me freaked out and tried to put me on the news..."

"Did your parents agree with that?"

"Nope. They said the doctor overreacted. If I went on the news, the whole world would think I'm a freak."

He was quiet for a little bit. "Well...I've got to get home now." He told me. I nodded, put my glove back on, and picked up my bags.

"I-I'll see you later, maybe?" I asked.

"Maybe." H said. He patted my head and started to walk away.

"B-bye, un!" I said. He turned around and waved at me. I could feel my mouth suddenly curve upwards into a smile.

Then I realized I took up too much time. I was going to get in trouble.

I started to run.

* * *

Finally reaching my house, I took big, exhausted breaths and muttered an, "I'm home." I was greeted by 'him'.

"You're late, boy. Your mom has to get to work. You missed supper."

"I wasn't even out that long! Un!"

"You were out for half an hour." I looked at the clock in disbelief. He was right. "Make yourself a sandwich," he commanded. I hated it when people told me what to do. It always annoyed me.

Mom came downstairs when I was heading down to the kitchen. "Oh, Dei," she said, "I'm so sorry we didn't wait for you."

"No, it's okay," I assured her, "I forgot you had work today, un."

She looked at the clock. "I gotta go!" she said. Zooming through the front door she yelled, "love you two!"

You see, Mom's a business woman. She has to stay in an office for long hours talking and doing paper work. Sounds deadly boring to me, but it seems that she likes it.

But what were Mom and 'him' talking about—he's getting a new job? I had a feeling I probably wasn't supposed to hear that, so I didn't say anything. I got out some peanut butter and jam, a knife, and two pieces of the bread I bought. I put a layer of peanut butter on and a layer of strawberry jam. I like that it actually has pieces of strawberry in it.

"Fuck, I'm exhausted." 'He' complained with a sigh. "I've been banging your mom all day after you left for school." My eye twitched. He is such a bastard! I took a bite out of my sandwich, putting all my anger into chewing. "But for the record, I think I like doing you more. You pretend not to like it at first, but in the end you're just moaning under my fingertips."

"You're wrong, un!" I said after I swallowed my food.

"Oh, you know that I'm right, Dei-chan. You just won't admit it." Ugh. That nickname again! How many times do I have to say I'm not a fucking girl?!

"No, you're wrong. Un." I finish my sandwich and make a move to go to my room.

"Stop," he commanded in a low voice, "I haven't been able to touch you today."

"You're not going to touch me today, un." I said just as lowly.

"Yes. I am." He approached me quickly, kind of like a lion about to kill an antelope. I moved fast too, somehow managing to get out of the kitchen. He's following me, though. "Get back here!" He roared. I continued to run around the house, desperately trying to make it to the door to freedom. I was almost there. Just a few more steps...

A giant hand grabbed my wrist, and yanked me back roughly. I lost my balance and fell to the floor with a thump. I was so close! Just a few more steps and I would have been safe...

"Where do you think you're going, whore?" My eyes watered. So close...and now he's mad.

I coughed as he kicked my stomach. He stepped on my chest and squished me to the ground. It hurt so much. I couldn't breath right. My eyes watered as he squished me harder putting most of his weight on my stomach. I tried taking in short, panicked breaths. It felt like I was going to puke.

"I don't know _what _was going on in your mind," he says as he takes his foot off my chest, "but it was pretty stupid." He kicked my thigh as I took in needed breathing air. He started to kick me continuously, so I tried to curl up in the fetal position. Unfortunately, that revealed a great deal of my back.

Ugh." He complained," let's get that clothing off. I want to see the damage I'm making." He made a move to grab my muscle shirt, but I quickly rolled away from him, making a furious move for the stairs. I'll lock him out of my room. Then, I'll escape through the window as he tries to break open the door.

I ran up two steps at a time. Almost there. Something grabbed my foot in mid-step and I fell down―again. I heard 'him' laugh at me and he dragged me down the stairs by the ankle. As he was doing so, my shirt slid up to my bellybutton and I could feel myself getting rug burn on my stomach. I cried out in pain as he gripped my right ankle tightly, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks on my skin. Oh, fuck it burned.

I hit my head on the bottom step. He ignored it and moved to the living room, dragging me on the ground. I struggled with all I had, but he still managed to take control.

He took off my shirt, then my pants, revealing all those hideous bruises I had to keep. He laughed darkly, obviously happy with what he saw. He pulled my boxers down to my ankles and grabbed my hips, pulling my ass up to his clothed dick. I gasped. He was rock hard already!

He unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out of the zipper hole. "Just because I've been fucking your mom all day doesn't mean I haven't been looking forward to this." That sadistic bastard. He loves to hurt me. I worried slightly about Mom. Is he this rough with her, too? I hope not. She's so delicate. I even feel bad for being born. She probably freaked out when the doctor told her I had a couple extra mouths...

I could feel his bare cock pushing against my hole. I struggled like my life was on the line. In a sense, it was. Who knows? What if he rapes me, decides that I'm going to tell somebody, and kill me before I even had a chance to tell? I could possibly die tonight. Hm...what a strangely relaxing thought...

As I struggled, he gripped me harder, making my hips bleed. I kept trying to get away. He was really going to hurt me today.

He took his right hand off my hip, and instead moved it on my stomach. Quickly, he punched my stomach, causing me to exhale in pain. Oh, that hurt. I stopped my struggling to catch my breath.

"You've been a bad boy, Dei-chan. That deserves punishment, don't you think?" I shook my head slightly. He smirked and took something out of his pocket. He put it in front of my face to see. Oh, God, no... "Perfect punishment," he praised himself. I whimpered as he tried to attach my 'punishment' on my dick. I covered my length with my hands, but he simply slapped them away.

"No..." I whimpered pathetically as he put it on.

"Yes..." He said mockingly. The cock ring, my punishment, was officially on.

Instead of mercilessly fucking me like I thought he would, instead he let go of my hips, positioning me on my back. He gently ran his fingers over my cheeks. His fingers hovered over my lips, but never touched them. He's never touched my lips before. I figure it's because kissing is for love. He feels no love for me, just sadistic lust.

'He' lowered his head down onto my shoulder, sucking and licking. I closed my eyes. 'He' was probably leaving a lot of hickeys. Proof that I was his. Moving his head from my shoulder to my right nipple, he started to lick and tweak it. I accidentally moaned. Mentally, this was so wrong, but physically, it felt so right. After being handled roughly for so long, it felt good to be treated gently.

After lots of touching on his part. my shaft was hurting like a bitch.

"I need to come, un!" I complained, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't think of anything other then my dick. It felt like it was going to explode if I didn't release soon.

"Do you?" He smirked. I nodded my head. "Oh. Too bad, then." He shrugged. I groaned loudly in protest. My member was throbbing insanely.

I was so busy focusing on my member, I didn't even realize 'him' lifting my legs up. Before I knew what was happening, he slammed into me. No preparations, no lotion. Just dry.

He came twice, his stamina was going low. So was mine. It felt like I was going to pass out. Finally, he came a third time and collapsed onto my body. We were all breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"T-take it off..." I breathed out, too exhausted for words.

He sighed. "You don't wear that often. I think you should enjoy it while you can." I shook my head. No way in hell. "Fine." He shrugged. He took off the ring slowly, and with a violent shudder, I immediately came into his hand. He wiped the cum off onto my stomach. "Clean this mess up, then get the hell to bed." He zipped his pants up then left the living room, leaving me to clean up all this seed.

I staggered to the kitchen to grab some rags, not bothering to put any clothes on. Something in the kitchen started ringing, it startled me. It wasn't our house phone, it had a totally different ring tone. Aha! That's my cellphone! I thought I lost it. No wonder, I hardly ever use it. The only reason I even have one is for emergency purposes. You know, in case someone tries to kidnap me, or something. The phone rang two more times, then stopped. After a moment of silence, it started ringing again. I never got texts before...why am I getting them now? I followed the sound, and finally found my phone in a drawer under a shit load of papers.

I froze as soon as I saw the messages on the screen.

In all, there were five.

'You filthy whore.'

'We know what you've been doing.'

'What's it like fucking your own step-father, Dei-chan?'

'We saw everything, you know.'

'But we can keep a secret. For a price. Meet us at 8:00 sharp at Konoha High School's science room.'

I shuddered in paralized fear. How would anybody know about this? I checked the texts again. Two of them said 'we' and another said 'us'. So there's more then one that knows. It's not a prank, either. They called me 'Dei-chan'. They know me...they know his pet name for me...**.** They even go to my school.

I took in a deep breath as I grabbed some rags. If I want to keep this a secret, then I'm going to have to meet them tomorrow.

Oh, God.

* * *

Ah, the second chapter. How did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I suppose the straight-guy-hitting-on-another-guy was kind of random. Sorry. It builds drama and shows how Deidara has to go through life. Poor, poor soul.

Also, I need your help. I'm having trouble thinking of a job for 'him' to have. It must be better paying then a doctor, and maybe a little shifty, but not necessarily illegal. Thanks!


	3. Surprise!

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I didn't realize just how LONG I've been making you all wait. I feel so...ashamed. I have a couple of chapters written in my notebook for you, so I'll update whenever I feel like typing those ones up. Well here you go, the third chapter!

Please excuse any misspellings. I was in a hurry to get this out, so I only spell checked half of this. -sweatdrop-

* * *

I nervously made my way to the science room. It was only 8:00, so the hallways were completely empty. I hesitantly grabbed the doorknob, ready to twist it open. I instinctively froze when I heard quiet voices inside. Sucking in some air, I slowly twisted the door open. "Ah," a voice said, "he's here." The door opened fully, revealing three people. I recognized them...Orochimaru, obviously the leader, sat on a desk closer to the door, while the two others sat one desk back on either sides of him. Symmetrical...**.** Kabuto was on the left and Kimimaro was on the right. Wait, Kimimaro? He's one of the kindest people I know, though...why would he be here, too? "Good thing you decided to come." Orochimaru, the voice I heard from behind the door, said. He had a huge smirk on his face. I looked at Kabuto. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Then I looked at Kimimaro. He held my gaze for, like, a millisecond, then he just looked down at his hands.

"What do you want...?" I asked, uncertainty clear in my voice.

"Oh, Orochimaru says, walking towards me, "we requested you come here to give us our payment for keeping your secret." My body immediately stiffened. He came about an inch away from me. I stared at my shoes. This could all just be a lie of theirs. Everybody knows I have a step-father, they're just trying to play a trick on me. He grabbed my chin, lifting my face and forcing me to make eye contact. "We're not bluffing." It was like he read my mind. "He stalked you like an animal last night. You were such a bad boy, step-daddy had to put a cock ring on for punishment! Just by looking at your face yesterday we could tell you enjoyed every minute of it." They were watching...? How?!

"J-just tell me what you want so we can get this over with, un. Do you want money? I have none on me, so maybe—"

"No. I don't want money." He cut me off mid-sentence. How rude.

"Then what...?"

"I want you to test this drug out for us. It's supposed to cure internal infections."

"I don't have any internal infections, how could we know it works, un?"

"We just need to know if it has any side effects." He told me.

"Like death." I stared wide eyed at Kabuto. This can't possibly cause death! This is way too dangerous.

"The drugs I created will certainly not cause death." Kimimaro assured me. He cast an angry glare at Kabuto.

"You never know." He shrugged.

"Just do it." Orochimaru glared at me, before casting the look to Kimimaro. Hesitantly, Kimimaro handed Orochimaru a scary looking syringe with a needle attached to it. The syringe was filled with a thin purple liquid. I stared at it. Orochimaru grabbed my arm, giving Kabuto enough time to restrain the rest of me. Kimimaro placed a tourniquet on my arm, tightening it. I winced slightly. Right now, I wasn't in a very comfortable position right now. I had to do this, all to keep this horrid secret, well, a secret. I closed my eyes and let Orochimaru stick the needle into my vain.

"Ow, un." I said, wincing again.

"There. Come back here at the end of the day. Tell us everything."

----

First period was fine. I had no trouble concentrating and I didn't die!

Second period was...okay. I started to get a slight head ache and a little nauseous. If this keeps up, maybe I _am _going to die...

Third period sucked. It had nothing to do with the drugs, it just sucked. That's because we had P.E. I pretty much suck at the 'running of the laps' and we had to play dodge ball, when everybody turns on me. Even my own team.

Ah, lunch. Because of this stupid drug, I had lost my appetite. Even seeing the cafeteria food made me want to puke. It always made me want to hurl, but this time, a lot more.

A weird thing happened at lunch today. To keep the contents of my breakfast safely in my stomach, I decided to sit outside in the courtyard. I rested my back on an overly large tree and closed my eyes, inhaling fresh cafeteria-food-free air.

"Um...excuse me?" A voice broke me free of quiet. "Do you mind if I sit by you?" I opened my eyes to lightly glare at whoever was talking to me. Oh, it was Haku. Another fem-boy. I shuffle over a bit giving him room to sit. We were shoulder to shoulder now. My whole body stiffened once his skin touched mine. I forced myself to relax. If I was so tense, I'd probably freak the boy out a little. Neither of us talked. The courtyard remained silent. I closed my eyes again, leaning my head on the tree.

"Your name is Deidara, right?" He asked me nervously. I nodded.

"Yeah. Iwa Deidara, un."

"I'm Haku."

"I know, un." I said, giving him a tiny (and when I say tiny, I mean _tiny_) smile.

"How did you know that?"

"Everybody said you fucked one of the teachers. Zabuza, I think, un." I replied honestly. I probably should have been so...blunt. He noticeably stiffened. "Um...sorry, un."

"I-it's okay." He said quietly, nervously. "It's just a rumor that got spread somehow. If any of the teachers found out, Zabuza-sensei could get fired!" A look of utter horror crossed his face.

"So it's true?" He nodded.

"Don't tell anybody. I don't want Sensei to lose his job because of me. That would be horrible!" I nodded. "I can't even be around him anymore because of those rumors. They're poisoning our relationship!" He looked sad, heartbroken. "It's a horrible feeling. To know I can't even call him..."

"Well it's understandable that Zabuza-sensei is trying to play it safe, un. Maybe he's trying to protect you?" Did I seriously just say that? What the hell?

"Maybe..." I actually was thinking the exact opposite. He's tearing Haku apart, it was clearly obvious.

"Do you still love him, un?"

He thought for a moment, "yes." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"E-even after he pretty much abandoned you?" I didn't understand. How could he still _love_ him?

"When the rumors clear, I'll be able to go to his house again. I just need to be patient."

"...it must be hard..." I replied.

"Absolutely." He smiled and looked me in the eye. His eyes...he was crying. My heart hurt like mad. I suddenly felt the urge to hug him, to let him cry on my shoulder.

But I didn't.

Instead, I awkwardly put my hand on his shoulder in (what I was hoping) to be a comforting gesture. I let him cry, gave him all the time he needed. And that let me think for a little bit. Memories flooded through my head in a wild rush.

_'I sobbed loudly as 'he' crawled on top of me, pinning my arms to the bed. "W-what are you doing?!" I screeched as loud as I could. This felt so wrong. 'He' was another man!! Guys should do things like this. 'He' shouldn't be doing this to me. "This is wrong, un! Stop it!" _

_He smirked. "Ah, you're so adorable, Dei-chan." My eye twitched. My name is Deidara, NOT 'Dei-chan'. He licked my cheek. I shut my eyes tightly. Oh my God, this couldn't be happening..._

_"Stop it, un." I demanded once 'he' moved his mouth to my chest, sucking on my nipples. I knew this was rape, but when he did that, a shudder of pleasure rippled through me. I began to kick my legs._

_"It doesn't look like you want me to." 'He' replied, letting my arms go, ignoring the constant leg kicking I was doing. "Get on your hands and knees." My eyes widened._

_"No, un!" I made a run for the door. He grabbed the waistline of my jeans before I even got close. He took a hold of my waist, dropping my jeans and underwear to my knees. I struggled as best as I could. In a split second, he filled me. I screamed in agony at the pain and the realization that this wasn't a dream. This was real. And it had begun. He laughed in ecstacy, covering my mouth with his hand so the neighbors wouldn't hear. He pounded into me again. Tears ran down my face as the muffled screams came pouring out._

_By the time it was over, my tears were dried up and my voice was gone. This man. This horrible man just stole my virginity.'_

"Deidara?" Haku asked, sniffling a bit. He looked worried.

"Yeah, un?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, yeah. Sorry." I gave him a weak smile. That random flashback took me by surprise.

"No, I should be sorry. I'm talking too much."

"It's fine, un. I got to learn a little about you, yeah. I don't really talk personally to many people."

He smiled shyly, cutely. "Just promise not to tell anyone that. It's a secret."

"Sure, un. Not a soul." The bell rang just when my sentence finished. That was pretty cool.

"Thanks, Deidara. Want to eat lunch together again tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place." I agreed. "See you Haku, un."

----

Fourth period was kind of bad. My headache got so bad I went to the nurses office to lay down.

I spent fifth period, my last class, in the nurses office sleeping. It took me a while to actually get to sleep. Because of 'him', doctors and nurses make me nervous.

I got out of my bed, quickly thanking the nurse for letting me stay there. Sakura-sensei smiled and told me to take it easy. She went back to some paperwork before I could even think about smiling back. I left the room quickly. Now I had to get to the science room and tell them about my headache, nausea, and slight fatigue.

"It gives you nausea?" Kimimaro asked me.

"Yeah, un. And it gave me a huge headache. Made me a little tired, too. I don't know if that was the drugs affect, though. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"That's no good." Kimimaro muttered to himself. "I'll have to tell the other two later. I'll try my hardest to fix it." Right now, it was just me and Kimimaro in the room. I was glad about that, the other two made me feel uneasy. Suddenly, the strangest feeling overcame me.

"Um...d-do you have anymore of the drug? Before you change anything, maybe we could try a bigger does, un?" What the hell am I saying?!

"Um..." Kimimaro thought for a second. "I don't think so. A bigger dose just might do the trick and...kill you."

"I think it's a good idea, Kimimaro." My head snapped to the door. Orochimaru and Kabuto are now present.

"Orochimaru...it could kill him."

"We already talked about this. This drug right here, "he took the need out of his uniform pocket, "could save millions! We need to do what we can to save those sick people, right?"

"But—" The needle was handed over to me and I eagerly stabbed it into my arm, forgetting about that tourniquet they used last time.

"We'll see how two doses goes for you, 'Dei-chan'. He smirked at me as I stiffened. "Time to go home to step-daddy. Have fun!"

I left the room in anger. Damn them.

----

I walked home slowly, wanting to avoid 'him'. If mom isn't home, he's going to want to do stuff to me. She's probably not going to be home anyway. She's always _somewhere_ other than home.

"I'm home, un." I said quietly.

"Welcome back, pet." 'He' said to me from the living room. I have a sneaking suspicion mom isn't home right now. "Come here, Dei-chan." He called. I cringed, took off my shoes, and obeyed. He was sitting on the couch casually watching T.V. "Come closer." He motioned with his finger. I did, but only by life, a step. "Get over here _now._" He said in a dangerous tone. I stood in front of him while he glared at me. He grabbed my eyes in one movement and pulled to gloves off. Their tongues peeked out of their mouths. He pulled me closer to him, holding onto my wrists, then he put both hands on his crotch. "You know what to do, boy." He told me. Of course I did. I did it all the time. He loves it. I crawled onto his lap and unzipped his jeans, pulling his penis out. 'He' decided not to wear underwear that day. I held a firm grip on his length and pumped him up and down. Right and Lefty wrapped themselves around his length, occasionally touching each other, giving me a tingle of pleasure. I hated myself for submitting so fast, for letting him make me do this.

"Go faster." He demanded. I picked up the pace. The saliva from Righty and Lefty coated his entire penis, making it much easier for me to go as fast as he wanted. He let out a loud moan a she came on his stomach and my hands. Right and Lefty eagerly tried to devour it, but I quickly pulled my hands away, ridding myself of the substance. They had no throats, what were they supposed to do with seed in their mouths?

He groaned. "Now look what you did. My shirt's all messy." He pushed me off his lap and I hit the ground hard. "I never planned to get messy." Ah. He's mad at me now. But how was I supposed to help it? He should have taken his shirt off.

I looked around the room. Spotting my gloves, I picked them up and put them on. "Now I'm going to have to do laundry. This deserves punishment. Hm..." he thought about it for a moment, "you're going to make up excuses about this, aren't you? You didn't _mean_ to get my shirt messy, that's what you're going to say, right?"

"I—"

"How about you lose your voice. Perfect." He got up and moved to the closet. I was in the way, so he gave no though of avoiding me. He stepped on my thigh, leaving a thobbing ache in its place.

"Ow, un..." I muttered to myself.

"Your voice is gone, Dei-chan." I think I'm just going to have to force you to shut up, you obviously can't do it yourself." He pulled something out of a brown box on the top shelf. I've never seen it before. It looked kind of scary, though. He laughed at my troubled look.

"It's probably not going to hurt you." He told me. 'Probably'? That worried me even more. I hope it doesn't hurt me. I wonder if it goes up my ass or something. Maybe not, it didn't look like it was long enough to stick down there. It was pretty much a ball attached to, what it looks like, leather.

"This'll keep you quiet." He promised me. He wrapped it around my head. Oh, the ball thing was like a gag. It went in my mouth. I tried biting down on it, but that didn't do anything. I couldn't talk, only noises made in my throat came out, and that was quieter then it should be, too. "I liked you voice," he said with a pout, "but this is fun, too. You look adorable." I glared heatedly at him. He stood in front of me, eye me.

Then he ponced. My back hit the floor roughly and he made no haste to take off my shirt. He stared at my chest for a moment. His mouth hit my belly and I could feel him bite my flesh, leaving marks everywhere he possibly could without making it obvious. I tried to make a sign that pain was obviously a factor for me, but that gag stopped anything from coming out. His mouth made it's way to my pants, unzipping it. He pulled that down to my ankles, my underwear falling along with it. I struggled to get away, I didn't want this! His mouth hit the hair just above my dick, but he didn't go any farther than that. I guess he figured it was his time for pleasure—not mine. His teeth tugged on my hair and I tried to let out a soft gasp. I could feel him smirk against my skin. In one quick movement, I was on my hands and knees, automatically submitted to what he wanted. A sudden feeling of tiredness washed over me. I didn't have enough strength to fight back. Too much went on today.

With one quick thrust, he was in me. I could feel my eyes water. My agonized scream was muffled. Maybe this thing was good? He can't hear how much I'm hurting right now. I'm sure he loves hearing my pain. He gave another thrust and shoved into me. He wasn't even looking for that spot that makes me see stars. It's just his satisfaction he's concerned about. He laughed sadistically and slammed into me, grasping my hips so tightly it felt like I was going to start bleeding. He grunted as he thrusted into me again, but this time he stayed inside. He grabbed the tips of my hair and pulled, my head recoiling with it. My eyes widened a little bit. He smirked at me. "You're such a slut, Dei-chan. Look at you! You're panting, your face is flushed, and you're sweating like a whore! I'm quite ashamed at you, really." He left go of my hair, letting my head fall forwards. Then he grabbed my length. "And look at this! Your cock is rock hard! How pathetic." He squeezed my sex, a silent grunt coming out through my throat. I felt so ashamed of myself...

I closed my eyes, trying to pretend I was somewhere else. It was hard considering what's happening right now. Tears dripped from my closed eyes, sliding down my cheeks. It hurt. Event though I go through this so much, it still hurts like hell.

A loud screech filled the room and I immediately opened my eyes and lifted my face. 'His' thrusting stopped.

Oh my God.

Mom.

She fell to the floor, he eyes wide in shock. She stared at my pathetic looking face and then stared at 'him' and over our position.

"What...what are you doing to my son?!" She asked, her voice gradually getting louder. There was no way he'd get out of this one.

"What does it look like?" He asked her, taking himself out of me, zipping his pants up. She was at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. I really didn't blame her.

She looked at my mouth and my eyes. She better realize I was NOT enjoying this. "My baby..." She mumbled to herself, tears filling her wide eyes.

He pushed me aside, my stiff body rolling on it's side. I recovered quickly, desperate to at least put on my pants. Once I was covered, I tore that gag off.

"Aiko," he said, "can you keep this a secret for me?"

She didn't answer.

"Hunny?"

She shakily got back on her feet. "Oh my God, I've got to tell the police!" She made a quick dash for the door, but 'he' caught her before she could turn the doorknob.

"Come into the kitchen with me, we should talk this over." She hesitated, torn between me, 'him' and that door.

"Fine." She finally said.

I waited for what seemed like eternity. "Deidara, come here." 'He' called. I drew in a breath of air and obeyed.

"How could you do that to your own step-son?!" She asked in horror, still unable to comprehend his answers. He let out an irritated sight. He slowly got out of the seat he was occupying and stood beside me, grabbing my arm.

"Just look at him, Aiko! God," he grabbed my hair and forced my head up. "Just look at him!"

"Even if you're not his real father, you're still a father _figure_ to him! Imagine how much you messed up his head!" She shrieked at him. 'His' hold tightened on my head. I whimpered slightly. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" She jumped from her seat, attempting to take me away from him.

"He can tough it up. You're pampering him too much! I'm just showing him some tough love. I'm introducing him to the _real_ world."

"_RAPING_ your fucking step-son is NOT tough love! That's illegal!"

"Nobody's going to find out."

"Oh, yes they are. I'm calling the police and dragging your ass to jail, you monster."

"No you're not." He smirked at her expression. "Now, lovely, can you keep a secret?" He let go of my hair, got up from his chair, and grabbed a knife. "Because I can." A blindingly fast motion. I couldn't believe what just happened. Her life was fading away before my very eyes. In a moment, she was gone.

I didn't even notice that I was screaming. Tears ran down my face and harsh sobs emitted the silent room. "Mommy..." I sobbed, running over to her still body. "No, Mom!" I held her close to me, putting my head on her chest, frantically looking for a heartbeat, looking for SOMETHING that would prove mom still had a chance to survive. Something! Anything... There was none. My hair was covered in blood now. She was dead. I was covered in_ her_ blood...

"Hm..." 'He' thought out loud, "how are we going to cover this up?"

"You killed mom, un! You _KILLED _her!"

"Yep. It was a shame, too. I rather liked her.

"You're a monster."

He ignored my comment. "A burgalor?" No, suicide maybe? No, she's already dead. It'd be far more effective if there was a note. Hm...yeah, sure. We'll do a murder. You and me were taking a walk. We had a small quarrel and decided to sort things out with a walk. After ten minutes, we came back, and she's dead. You tried to look for a heartbeat, that's why you're full of blood. As long as you stay with this story, we'll both be fine. I'm calling the police now."

My whole body felt numb. I caught bits of what he was telling the police, my mind has numbed as well.

"They're on their way. If you don't stick with the story, you're next!" He threatened.

"Then kill me." I replied. I wanted to die. I really did this time.

"I'd rather not if I didn't have to." He told me. He sat beside the lifeless body of my mother. "I didn't want to kill her. It's all your fault. I hope you realize that." He said, holding her hand in his.

"How's this my fault?" I yelled in horor, "it was all you!"

"If you had begged her not to, she wouldn't have tried to get the police involved."

"But—"

"You know it's true, Deidara. She would have stopped. _You_ killed her. It was you." Tear continued to roll down my face. The way he's saying it makes me...believe it. Yeah, she would have stopped. If I told her not to get the police, she'd still be alive right now.

"You're going to be questioned. Stick with the story. Don't say _anything_ about who killed her, okay?"

"Okay." I said quietly. I swallowed the saliva filling my mouth. It hurt, my throat was burning from all that crying.

A knock on the door filled my ears. The room was silent after.

"Showtime."

* * *

Ah, about Sakura-sensei. I know she must be a lot younger then Deidara, maybe just by a couple years since Shippuden, but let's just ignore that, shall we? Hehe.

Also, I just wanted to point out (very randomly) that I'm completely and utterly obsessed with The Nightmare Before Christmas. Ahhh, I LOVE it!

Oh, and I'll mention 'His' new job sooner or later. -wink-


	4. Yes, Officer

I suppose I left you all with a little bit of a cliffhanger, huh? It wasn't that major of one, but still. Haha.

Thanks to everybody for staying with Soiled Wings this far. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. :)

* * *

"Show time." He smirked. I swallowed hard.

He opened the door. "Hey..." he said softly. What a great actor he is. I rolled my eyes. "S-she's...Oh, God."

"Don't worry," said the officer, "we'll figure this out. I'm sure you and your step-son are pretty shaken up about this—" Duh. "—but we need to ask you both a few questions. Then you can spend the night in a hotel, if you'd like."

"Sure. We could do that. Thank you, officer."

I was sitting beside mom, my mind was still spinning in circles. I grasped her cold, lifeless hand in desperation. I still couldn't believe this _actually_ happened. No, it couldn't. It was all just some sort of sick joke for that sick mans pleasure. Yeah, that's it. "Do you mind coming with us?" He asked me. I clutched onto moms hand tighter.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth, "I _do_ mind." I could feel 'his' stare on me. It was cold, hitting me right in the spine. "Um, yeah, sorry, un. Whatever." I said to the black haired man. For a minute, I just stared at my moms hand. I felt like I was attached, like I just couldn't let go. But I did. He helped me up, putting all my weight onto my shaky legs. He helped me keep my balance and I slowly made my way towards the door.

"—chores." 'He' was telling the police another lie. It made no sense to me, though.

"Just come sit here. It won't take long, I promise. We just need to go to the office."

"Yeah." I said, getting into the back seat with 'him'. We kept our distance, of course. We drove in silence. Nobody said anything. The only noise in the car was the occasional voices on that special radio thing. I stared at the trees that we passed, the parks and buildings, the mothers, fathers and children laughing and eating cotton candy at some event I probably never heard of.

Then, next thing I knew, I was already one-on-one with a police officer. That was weird, it was like time froze. placed me here, and continued on.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Asked the man.

"Nope." I said, keeping my gaze on my gloves. "I wasn't there."

"Then where were you?" He asked me. I looked at his face then, trying to make this lie more realistic sounding.

"Me and my...step-dad got in a fight. So to get things cleared up and calmed down, we went for a walk, un."

"How long did the walk take?" He asked, writing something down in his little notebook.

"Um...ten minutes? A-and when we got back, mom was..." I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"It's okay, kid." He told me, "just a couple more questions and then you can rest in a hotel near here."

"We were fighting about, um..." Oh, that's what he meant! "About chores."

"Chores?"

"Yeah, un. He was making me work too much."

"Thanks for all this, Deidara-kun... It'll help us a lot to figure out exactly what happened here. Do you know any people that might have disliked your mother for any reason?"

"I don't know. She spends most of her time in the office doing paperwork, un. I've never met any of her colleagues, un."

"That's all we'll need for now. Please be ready to come in again if we need anything else from you."

"'Kay, un." I replied, uneasily getting up from my seat. The officer showed me out. 'He' was still being questioned, so I waited in the waiting room for him to finish up. Oh God, I can't believe this is happening to me. Mom, my only reason I'm still alive and putting up with 'his' harassment, is dead. I did this for her...

"Deidara." I looked up from my hands, tears clouding my already impaired vision. "Deidara, are you ready to go to the hotel?" 'He' put his hand lightly on my shoulder. An officer was behind him. Oh. I nodded softly. "Then let's go." He said in a gentle voice. "The police have been kind enough to rent us a night in a hotel near by." Before leaving, we bowed in gratitude to the officer that questioned me. We left the station. Our destination: the free hotel.

---

The hotel was plain. Two beds, a bathroom and a T.V occupied most of its space. The walls were white and the beds were floral. The carpet was a pale pink. In all, I'm sure this hotel was pretty cheap, no wonder the cops didn't mind paying for it. The cop that escorted us here told us that the investigation should be over by the time I get off of school tomorrow. Then he left us alone.

I quickly walked over to the bed by the window. It was getting late and I was completely worn out over the days activities. I took off my shoes and climbed into the bed, my head facing the window. It made me nervous knowing we were in the same tiny room together. So I ignored him all together.

"Dei." He said.

"What?" I answered, still facing the window.

"I got a new job." Oh, he wants to talk about it now. I almost forgot about it.

"What is it?" I asked, not really interested at all. Why did I even ask? Jeez.

"Guess." I rolled my eyes.

"I give up, un."

"Of course you do. You were never that strong willed, always submitting as quickly as you can to me."

"Shut up, un." I glared through the window with my one-sighted eye.

"I'm a police officer." My eyes widened immediately.

"A...WHAT?!"

"You heard me, kid. The law is on my side." Small tears clouded my eyes. I just realized at this very moment how far behind I am in this game of ours. I've almost lost.

I tried to stay on the positive side. (If there even is one. Let's call it the less-depressive side). "Do you get better pay?" I asked him in a monotone voice.

"It's around the same, a little more, a little less."

"You're a real bastard, un." I replied, losing my temper slightly.

"Aw, Dei-chan, I know you're mad but don't take your anger out on me. It won't help in your current situation."

"I can do whatever I want to." I replied bitterly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in my ear. I widened my eyes. I didn't notice him looming beside my bed. It was kind of a shock for me. He put his hand on my head, petting it slowly. "I can do whatever I please with you, my darling." He grabbed my chin and tilted my head so I was looking at him. "You're completely under my control now, since legally, I am now responsible for you." I almost forgot about that. Mom...is gone, dad too. I don't have any relatives. They were both only children. So it just leaves me with him. "I hope you understand your place." He waited for a few seconds. "Good." He didn't need to hear my answer. Of course I understand my place. I just might not obey it.

I pulled my head out of his hands and buried my face underneath the blankets. "I'm tired, un. Night." I said quickly. I heard him shuffling across the room. The lights seeping through the blanket soon disappeared, leaving complete darkness in its place. I peeked out the blankets (since it was getting hot) and stared out the window. It was a full moon tonight.

---

It was morning now. An annoying buzzing sound filled the room. 'He' must have turned on the alarm clock so I wouldn't miss school today. If I was going to get there on time he's going to have to drive me.

I looked around the room. 'He' was probably in the shower or something. Damn, that means I can't wash myself before school.

When 'he' fell asleep last night, I took off my uniform. He didn't give me any time to change out of my uniform yesterday and I didn't want to sleep in that. I slowly slipped my uniform on, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I yawned.

Hey. I didn't get supper last night. God, I'm starving. I'll have to make sure I bring money for the cafeteria today. My stomach is already killing me, I won't last any longer then lunch time.

"Morning." 'He' said as he left the bathroom. All he had on was a towel. "Normally I'd get you to suck me off before you leave, but I need to get you to school right away. You can go back to the house after school. They'll be done 'investigating' by then. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Try not to think too much about mommy." He said, "I don't want you having a breakdown and cause a scene at school, okay, _pet_?" He spoke sharply, narrowing his eyes slightly. I nodded my head in fear. He really scares me sometimes.

We walked out of the building silently. A black car met us on the sidewalk. 'He' waved to the driver, then turned to me. "They'll drop you off at school. But you're to walk home. We're going to have lots of fun together later." He smirked, opened the passenger door, and got in. I trembled. Silently getting into the back seat. I tried my best to calm myself down. I was terrified to go home today. I've got to think of some way to avoid any 'fun' today. I'm still sore from yesterday. I'm definitely _not_ in the mood to deal with any of his abuse. All I need to worry about is the schools comments on my moms death....and Orochimaru. That reminds me, I want more of that drug. It hurts my arm, but I've got the biggest (almost unbearable) craving for it. I licked my chapped lips. Yeah. I'll ask Orochimaru for some when I get the chance.

We pulled up over to the front of the school. I nervously stepped out of the car. 'He' slid down the window. "Have a good day, Dei-chan. See you after school." I nodded at him, quickly making my way inside the school. I ignored a few stares and obnoxious comments directed at me. The place I really needed to go to was the science room. Maybe that weird shit Orochimaru is giving me recduces stress? That would be awesome. Yeah, let's look for Orochimaru. I'd much rather look for Kimimaro (I like him better) but he would never give me any. I think he feels guilty enough already. A twinge of guilt rippled through me, but I quickly brushed it off.

The science room was locked. I knocked gently, hoping somebody was in there. No reply. I knocked a little harder, maybe they didn't hear me? Still nothing. I jiggled the doorknob just in case it really wasn't locked. Ah, it really _is_ locked. I sighed. Maybe I'll find one of them in the hallways. I sighed again. The hallways were swarmed with students. Chances are, I won't be able to find them until the next break. I scowled. I want it. Now. My scowl turned into a slight pout. Ah, the many faces of mine.

---

Class was freaking hard. I couldn't concentrate on the notes and the teachers words just weren't reaching my ears. I was getting super dizzy, too. And nauseous.

I can't wait anymore. I'm going to hunt Orochimaru down, even if it kills me.

I wandered the crowded halls, looking for those three familiar faces. YES! I found Orochimaru! I ran up to him as quickly as I could and violently grabbed his arm. "Give me more of that drug." I forced out, "clenching onto his arm for dear life. "I _need_ it."

"It appears so." Orochimaru chuckled, "but after this dosage, you'll have to begin paying for it. We can't simply get rid of our potentially life saving liquid, we're going to need more money for supplies." I nodded furiously.

"I'll do _anything_ for that stuff. Anything!" What the fuck am I saying?! Get a hold of yourself, Deidara!

"I'll let you think about what exactly you're willing to give me for this stuff." He smirked. "Come to the science room during break. There's a class in there right now."

"Thank you, un." I said, weakly letting go of his arm. Maybe I can survive one more hour. I made my way to class. I'm probably late now...

---

I met up with Orochimaru right on time. He opened the science room door and let me in.

"I heard about your mom." He told me, "How embarrassing to be caught in such a degrading position." I glared at him.

"How do you even know this stuff?!" I yelled.

He winked calmly. "I have my ways." As much as I needed this guy right now, I didn't trust him.

He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of the drug. The needle quickly sucked up the contents of the bottle. I smiled inwardly. I was finally going to get what I wanted! But still, that little bubble of worry and distrust floating speedily around my stomach. Getting the giant elastic band, he stuck it in me, draining the contents into my flesh. I winced at the tight pinching feeling it caused.

"All done." He said, taking the band off. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, un." I told him.

"That's good. Kimimaro, Kabuto and I adjusted the drug. Seems its rather addicting. We wont be needing you to try any of it, we won't even need you to keep taking the old one. It was a failure, we're done with it." They're giving me a choice to stop? Stop?! It's really not that easy! They've accidentally created a drug more addicting then cocaine! I wouldn't be able to get off it if I tried. Oh, I'm sulking now. "Come back when you need it." I nodded dejectedly. I'm such a drug whore.

The bell rang, Orochimaru shooed me off. My posture slouched as I headed towards my third period class.

* * *

Sorry, I had a few complications with this. I thought I didn't write it up, but turns out I did. Ugggh.


	5. Panicked Cries

Umm...six reviews last chapter? That's it...?

On another note, I saw the most beautiful and attractive girl at a family restaurant yesterday. She had really short red hair and the most brilliant blue eyes. I was stunned when I saw her. Wow.

* * *

I really liked Haku. He was nice to me. Although why he suddenly started talking to me is a mystery. Really. I'm sure his social popularity has gone down a few notches just by looking at me.

I saw him in the courtyard, same place. His hair was up in a high pony tail. It looked really nice, I'd easily mistake him as a girl. Once he saw me, his face brightened and a smile was put into place. "Hey!" He called, waiting for me to sit down, "how's it going?"

"Um..."

"Listen," he interrupted, "I...I heard about your mom..." Ah. "A-and I wanted to say I'm really sorry. I know how it feels to have a loved one leave you." I nodded, muttering a quiet 'thanks, yeah' to him. "B-but let's try to have fun today, okay?" I nodded, a light smile on my lips.

"Okay, un."

"So did you bring some lunch today?"

"Yeah, un. I'm feeling a little better today."

"That's good." He smiled. "Guess what." He said a huge smile on his lips.

"I give up." I said. I don't like guessing games.

"I can call Zabuza now!! But only after seven on week nights. I can call whenever on week ends."

"Really! I'm so happy for you." I smiled. He can finally talk to the love of his life. I guess the rumors are slowing down then.

"Me too, I have so much to tell him. I've missed him so much."

I just kept smiling. I really didn't know what to say, it's not like I can really relate to him. The only 'man in my life' is the one I'm desperately trying to avoid.

We talked for a long while, about nothing in particular. He talked a little about Zabuza, a little about random nothings, and so did . Excluding the Zabuza part.

The bell rang after a while, sadly signaling us to go back to class.

- - -

Classes, as usual, sucked. Even though they sucked, it was better than being at home. A horrible feeling of dread washed over me when I realized it was the end of the day. Home time. Oh shit. I have to go home. Come home to "him"! He was going to kill me today. I could just feel it. Moms gone, why not take away the brat, too? He's a cop. Who would suspect him?

I packed my bags and pulled my homework out of my locker slowly, closed and locked it slowly, and then I proceeded to take tiny (slow) baby steps towards the schools exit. I was really in no rush to get home. I was on the verge of hyperventilating so I took deep steady breaths to steady myself. My body was shaking abnormally. That's odd. Whenever 'he' wants to play with me, I don't shake. I thought of the cause. Ah, the drug, I concluded. That must be it.

I was almost at my house. It really wasn't even that far away from the school, maybe a five or ten minute walk to arrive. But, alas, I was finally home. I held my breath, stopped walking, and thought. I might as well get it over with. _But I'm scared._ He'll just get angrier the later I am. _He's going to hurt me. _He might take it easy on me. _Yeah, right. He's going to bash my brains in. _Just a quick fuck and I'll be fine.

I kept walking.

I was outside the door, with shaking hands, I twisted the door knob, calling out a weak "I'm home..." There was no answer. I walked in the main room, looking around. He wasn't here. He wasn't here! I ran upstairs to my room, threw my book bag on the floor and smiled. _He's going to come back, you know._ But when? He could be gone for longer than a week! _Yeah, right._ Fucking negative thoughts. They'll bring me to my grave one day. Whoa, I just sounded like an old man there.

A door slammed shut. I could hear shuffling of feet. "Dei-chan! Where are you, baby? I've got a surprise for you!" He called out. I froze in place. I pulled out my homework and sat at my desk, pretending that I was studying. He'd probably cut me some slack for that. "Deidara!" He said in a harsh tone, "what are you doing?" He pounded at my door, slamming it open. He looked me over 'pretending' to do my homework. "Get downstairs." He said, grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of my chair. I tripped over my feet but he effortlessly held me up.

"What—"

"Shut up." He interrupted, "I have a surprise. Look what I picked up on my way home from work."

I gasped. He can't be serious...really? I looked at the 'surprise' then back at 'him'. My mouth gaped open. 'He' (who was still holding my wrist) pushed me into the 'surprise'. The 'surprise' caught me safely, holding me in its arms to make sure I didn't fall. My chest was against his, I could hear him breathing by my ear, we were so close. I gained my balance and stepped away from him. Who...is that guy?

"I picked him up on my way back from work. Do you know what he is, Deidara? A whore. I promised I wouldn't arrest him if he came home with me to have some fun, free of charge. Right?"

"Yeah." His eyes were downcast, staring at the floor. You could tell he didn't want to be here, let alone for free.

"Now tell me, whore, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He looked up, making eye contact with 'him'. "Officer. "I cringed. He was only a little older than I was.

"And why are you doing this for a living?" I flinched.

"...I-I had no choice..." He replied nervously. 'He' smirked.

"See?" He said, grabbing both of our arms, "you're just like him, Dei-chan. Except he's a 'professional'. Maybe you can learn a thing or two." He pushed me away. I lost my balance and landed on my hands and butt. 'He' dragged the other man away, neither giving me a second glance. I got up and followed them like a beaten puppy. We were in the living room now. The same place mom found me... I shook my head. I can't think about that.

'He' guided the other guy towards the center of the room. I stood in the entrance way, waiting for instructions.

"Go sit on the couch, Deidara." He said. "So, kid, what's your name?"

"My birth name is..." He wrapped his right arm over his left, shielding his stomach. "...Kiba. But you can call me whatever you'd like, officer."

I sat there in disgust. This Kiba guy was being so cooperate, so obedient! I don't like it. He may have lost his will to fight, but I never will.

"Kiba..." He thought for a moment. "No, that name is fine. Now take off your clothes and sit on the floor. 'He' went to the closet and brought out the box of unforsaken hell. I could see Kiba tense when he took out some toys. He removed his pants, he didn't have any underwear on. I guess that was to be expected. "We're going to have some fun today, Kiba."

"Yes, officer. "He replied, sitting on the floor. I, on the other hand, sat curled up into the very edge of the couch, nestled between pillows and what not.

"How rare..." 'He' mused, "Deidara won't be in action at the moment he'll just be watching." Yes. Odd, indeed.

He searched through the box and pulled out a familiar object. "This is something I love to use on Dei-chan." He said, "it makes him scream louder." Kiba looked at 'him' with utter disgust and fear. "What's that look for?" 'He' asked, not expecting an answer. At the end of his sentence, he tied the fabric around Kiba's face. I felt sorry for him. I really did. He is about to go through torture worse than hell.

'He' grabbed a fistful of hair from poor Kiba's head and slammed his face onto his clothed dick. "Now listen to my instructions," he said, "you are to remove my pants and give me head. When I come, swallow every last drop. If you miss one, you shall be punished. Understand?"

"Yes, officer," came a muffled reply.

"Get to work."

He felt his way to the zipper, which probably made 'him' all the more hard. He unzipped it and pulled out his penis out of that pee hole in boxers. He began to suck thoroughly, deep throating him and moaning at all the right times and areas. You could tell 'he' was enjoying it. He was pushing Kiba's face closer, wanting him to take him in deeper. 'His' head was held back, his eyes closed in bliss.

He held Kiba's hair, scrunched up in his fist. 'He' decided to change his position and sat cross-legged. He helped Kiba adjust to the change, guiding his mouth back to his dick. It kind of reminded me of a starving, blind puppy looking for his mother's nipples.

After what looked like a few hard sucks, he finally came in Kiba's mouth. Unfortunately, he had a blindfold on, so he couldn't see the few drops that narrowly missed his mouth.

'He' gave a disapproving look to the clueless Kiba. The room was silent.

"Watch this, Deidara."

'He' pulled Kiba onto his lap. "You bad boy," he spoke into his ear, "you missed some." Kiba flinched away from his warm breath. Oh, no. What's going to happen now? "Punishment." 'He' smirked, bring out the Box O' Hell again.

Kiba whimpered. He couldn't see what was happening, he just had to wait. So did I. I had to wait and see what happened. I had no choice. If I didn't stay, I might have to take Kiba's place. (Which is totally selfish thinking.)

'He' pulled out some handcuffs and a...dildo.

"Feel this, Kiba." He said, rubbing the metal over his face, "what does it feel like?"

"It's cold," he shivered, "...officer."

"Yes, it is cold." He shackled Kiba's hands behind his back. Holding Kiba close with his right hand, he rubbed the tip of the dildo against Kiba's cheek with his left.

"Now, what does this feel like?"

"...soft."

He chuckled darkly, "put it in your mouth." He obeyed, drenching the object with his spit. I had to admit, it was sexy to see. "That's enough. Or would you like to keep going?" He mocked.

"That's enough..."

Without hesitating, he pushed Kiba off of his lap. The brunette landed on his back, wincing when the metal dug into his bare skin. "Now get on your stomach, you little slut." I winced. "Hurry up!" Kiba hurried to get on his stomach. It looked hard, considering he couldn't use his arms. There we go, he was on his stomach now.

"Ngh..." He let out a breath of air. He looked really tired.

"Stick your butt out, you little bitch." He tightened his lips and stuck his hips up. He balanced his weight on his knees, shoulders and face. 'He' put the tip of the fake dick on Kiba's neck. He followed the trail of his spine that he _could_ access (since Kiba's hands and arms are in the way) all the way down to his entrance. He traced circles around the hole, teasing poor Kiba. Without warning, he shoved the inanimate object into Kiba's flushed hole. He gasped. He didn't look like he was ready for that. I think he was expecting to be teased a little more.

"Ah...tch...ow..." He breathed out.

"Stop holding in those moans, Kiba. We want to hear them." Without hesitation, Kiba let out mouthfuls of moans. Was he really holding them in? Or was he just faking to satisfy 'him'? "Mmm, that's so much better to listen to."

Then he stopped his fast stabbing motions. He tossed the dildo aside and with an evil smirk, placed the tip of his own penis over Kiba's overused hole.

"Tell me how much you want this, Kiba. Tell me."

"Please, officer, please! Fuck me! I want it so bad, so please! I want your thick cock inside of me. I _need_ your thick cock inside of me. Fill me to the brim, fill me until I can't take it any longer. Please, officer. Please..." He whimpered. Did he really want it? Or was he just saying that?

"Such a dirty little boy. Well, if you say so." 'He' smirked, slamming into poor Kiba. I cringed. Was this what _I_ looked like? This is disgusting...

Kiba's hands were bunched up into balls. He took it dry and all that was let out was a quiet cry. Oh, he was good. Except 'he' didn't like quiet. He liked to hear screams. I knew that from experience.

Scream, Kiba. He said, "Scream!" Kibay obeyed, letting pain drenched screams pour out. My eyes widened. I covered my ears, closed my eyes, and shielded my head between my legs. No more...please... just stop!

A few minutes later, it really did stop. I lifted my head up to see 'him' wiping the cum off of himself and onto the floor. He then proceeded to put his clothes back on. Kiba remained still on the floor. "Clean this up." 'He' told me. He walked leisurely into the kitchen, threw me a rag, and disappeared back into the cooking area.

I grabbed it, walking toward Kiba and took his blind fold off. His eyes were red...

"A-are you okay?" I asked him softly, unshackling him.

"Not really." He said truthfully, massaging his wrists, "I thought he was going to turn me in when he put those handcuffs on."

"He just likes bondage." I told him. He continued to put his clothes on.

"Are you his...son?" He asked slowly.

"Um...step-son..." I began to wipe the cum up with the rag.

"...where's your mom?"

"S-she died, un." My gaze remained on the rag. My eyes clouded over.

"Sorry..." He said, "Um...your dad?"

"He died, too, yeah."

"Sorry, again." I stared at the now cum-free area. "If it helps, my parents both died, too. In a fire. My sister died in the hospital later on. I was at the store at the time and when i saw the smoke and flames..." He trailed off. I put the rag aside.

"I'm sorry to hear that, un." I said, "you know, we're kind of the same."

"How? I'm a whore. You're a free man."

"I'm... a whore, too, un. I'm the complete opposite of a free man."

"Huh. That's what I've been telling you." 'He' suddenly appeared from the kitchen. I scowled. "So, Kiba, what are we going to do with you?" The older teen subconsciously inched closer to me. That's when I noticed it.

He had a knife.

Kiba saw it too. A gasp escaped his lips. 'He' only shrugged. "Letting him go would be like turning a blind eye towards a crime. That's a serious offense in my profession. Besides, we can always do with one less slut in Japan." I began to shake. It was happening all over again.

Kiba began to back up, and I cowered to the side. 'He' began to slowly approach Kiba, like a tiger hunting it's prey. Kiba panicked, his eyes growing wide. 'He' was really serious. He was really, _really_ planning on killing Kiba. J-just like mom. Kiba quickened his pace. As did 'He'. Kiba, afraid, turned around and set into a full-on sprint.

But 'He' caught up. He grabbed Kiba's forearm. He whimpered in fear as he was jerked back towards his chaser. He smiled at Kiba, ready to plunge the steely kitchen knife into his heart.

I couldn't take it. I couldn't let this happen again. M-mommy... please, help us... I was scared. I was so scared. Kiba was going to die. He did nothing wrong, all he did was try to make a living and accidentally ran into 'him' while he was doing his job. He didn't do anything wrong, and he was going to die for it. It's not right.

I took a deep breath, my eyes stinging from painful tears. "STOP!" I yelled as loudly and effectively as I could. "Just stop!" I half expected him to plunge the weapon into Kiba's body. But he didn't. He actually stopped.

"What the fuck do you want, brat?" He asked me, venom and annoyance dripping out of his mouth.

"Please!" I begged for Kiba, "please don't hurt him. He was only trying to make a living, un."

"I could be fired you know." He glared at Kiba, "we don't need your kind overpopulating the Earth."

"Nobody will find out." I persuaded.

"It's risky."

"Listen," I tried again, "I'll do whatever you want me to if you promise you aren't going to harm him, un.

"That's odd. Why would you sacrifice your own body for a lowly little slut?"

"Please, un, " I continued, desperation in my voice "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt Kiba."

He thought for a moment. "If you don't fulfill your end of the bargain, the whore dies." My body was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Fine, un."

"The bitch stays here until the deal is complete." He told me very business-like-ish. Kiba lowered his head. He hated the name calling as much as I did... or he just really wanted to get the hell out of here... "Go to your room, Dei-chan. I have something fun planned for my willing little pet today." I cringed. Great.

I glared at the floor. I hate it when he tells me what to do. But there really isn't much I can do to stop it. I climbed the stairs leading towards my room. Kiba came, too. 'He' said that we might have some use for him.

'He' disappeared again, leaving me and Kiba alone. I stared at him, searching his face for any signs of trauma. He almost had his _life_ taken. But still, I saw nothing. Just a poker face.

"Sorry." He said quietly, standing by the door.

"For what?" I replied in a depressing voice, climbing onto my mattress.

"You look stressed. Is it because you don't know what's in store for yourself?" He walked towards the corner of my room, sitting on a lonely looking chair.

"When he says 'fun', it means something bad is going to happen, un. So I'm a little nervous." I admitted in a slightly annoyed voice. But I really was afraid. I had no idea what he had planned for me. And Kiba had to watch it all.

"Welcome to my life." He said, "surprises make me money." I frowned.

"You must hate surprises, un."

"Sometimes they're really not that bad." He admitted, "sometimes they treat me just like they would to their boyfriend." I nodded, showing interest, "and sometimes they make medo _horrible_ things, _and_ do horrible things to me." I couldn't even begin to image what sort of horrible things. But then again, I didn't really want to.

The room was quiet now. 'He' walked through the door. I looked up as the silence was broken, our eyes met, and he smiled at me. Except it wasn't a kind smile, oh no, it was more of a creepy you-shouldn't-have-offered-me-your-body kind of smile.

In his hands were two bags. In his right, a small black leather bag. In the left, a plastic shopping bad. I tilted my head. "What are those for?"

"Take a look and see." He threw me the plastic shopping bag. It landed on the edge of the bed, forcing me to crawl over to retrieve it. I gasped as I saw the contents. Oh. I am _not_ wearing this. No way in Hell. Inside the bag were... frilly panties. I held it up in disgust. Right in the middle of the back side was a big red heart. The whole thing was a light pink. The frilly lace on the sides were dark red. I looked 'him' in the eye.

"No."

"Oh, yes." 'He' smirked. I knew I had no choice, I said I would do whatever he wanted. For Kiba. I used the best tactic I could at the moment. I glared. "Awe, don't be like that, baby. It'll be fun!" I glared even harder. I began to wish (once again) that glares alone could kill. "Hurry up, now." He began to remove the contents form the leather bag, pulling out some sort of electronic. I glanced at Kiba. He held my gaze. I looked away.

I began to remove my uniform. My face heated up in embarrassment. I didn't want to undress in front of Kiba.

With a red face, I turned to him again. He was looking around the room. It seemed he was avoiding looking at me. That made me feel better so without further delay, I removed all my clothing. I glanced at Kiba again to make sure he wasn't looking. He wasn't. Then I glanced at 'him'. He was watching. In fact, so was a video camera. Something clicked inside my head. I get what he's planning on using it for, now. By the end of the day he's going to have a home made porn movie on his hands.

* * *

What a twist! -Gets shot- ...anyway. I really would appreciate reviews. No, I'm not forcing you, but I really lose inspiration to write when I don't have people commenting. It lets me know you're interested. Also, if you have anything you would like to see in this, review and tell me. If it works for the story, I may just put it here. Just some smut ideas between 'him' and Deidara. I pretty much have the next chapter covered....maybe. (Please don't be offended if I don't use your suggestion! It might just not work with what I'm planning.)

-Gets shot again-

**Some random dude:** you're just using other peoples ideas as an excuse to get extra reviews.

...shit. Busted.


	6. Take a Chance

Welcome to another chapter! I love everyone for reading and sticking with this for so long. :) Now to take off where we left off.

* * *

I decided to be rebellious. "No way are you taping this, un." I told him, slipping my pants back on.

"Now, now, now," he said, broad smile painted on his lips, "you do know what happens when you disobey, right?" My body stiffened and I turned to Kiba. Our eyes met. "It's in your best interest to do as I say, my little slut." I snarled. This was incredibly embarrassing. Without much of a choice, I took off my pants. Again. And closed my eyes. I'll pretend I'm not here, I'll go to my happy place. I slid off my underwear. "Look in the camera." 'He' commanded. I did. "You look lonely, Deidara." 'He' commented, "are you lonely?"

I shook my head. No.

"I think you are. You certainly _look_ lonely. Kiba, why don't you join Dei-chan? Have some fun together, it must be boring just sitting there." He narrowed his eyes, "but don't go _too _far." His voice was low at that point. A warning not to fuck.

Kiba didn't hesitate to undress and crawl on the bed. He pulled me into his chest, his mouth on my ear. "I won't hurt you," he whispered, "I'll make everything feel better." He licked the shell of my ear, a pleasant tingle presenting itself down my spine. He was definitely keeping his word. Whispering alone made me excited. His warm breath on my ear and neck... to tell the truth, it made me kind of hard.

He traced his finger down my arm, my stomach and then finally, my penis. He softly stroked it. This felt..._ amazing_. I've never been touched this gently there. 'He' doesn't care about me, all he's focused on is himself.

My breath hitched when he engulfed me in his mouth. OH GOD. This feels fantastic! This was the first time anyone has ever put me inside their mouth, and let me tell you, it's an amazing feeling. I let out a loud moan to express my pleasure.

For a little bit, I forgot I was being taped. All I was focused on was Kiba's magic.

"A-ah, I'm g-going to...ahh....unnnnn." I came into his mouth.

"Ah..."

"S-sorry." I apologized. It was on his face, too.

Kiba looked at 'him'. I did too. 'He' shook his head. Kiba closed his eyes and swallowed. He must hate the taste of cum as much as I do...

"Kiba," 'He' said, "get out of the shot." Kiba obeyed. He sat back on the chair he originally occupied before.

'He' changed spots so I was right in front of the camera. "Do as I say."

I nodded.

"Spread your legs." I did. "Show the camera your cock. Spread them more. Farther." I couldn't go any farther!

"Now touch your dick." I tilted my head. "Go on!" I brushed my gloves hands against myself. He smirked. I gently stroked myself, throwing my head back in obvious pleasure as I went faster and faster. You can't blame me, the penis is a very sensitive area! "Go faster!" I did. I was reaching climax now, I didn't bother to open my eyes. In one eye blinding moment, I came in my hand. "Lick it up."

"I'm not swallowing my own cum." I protested. That's just wrong!

"Looks like Kiba thinks you should." Ah, fuck. I didn't bother looking at anybody. Like an obedient little pet, I licked it all up.

Ew.

I think I want to puke.

"Such a good boy." 'He' commented. "I think I want to see you in those pretty panties now."

This was _so _humiliating. "No. I refuse to put those on. I'm not a girl."

"Of course not. Girls don't have dicks."

"I'm not wearing womens underwear, un."

"I think you are. Don't you think he would look cute in them, Kiba?" The focus of the camera switched from me to the flustered brunette. He didn't say anything, just kept his gaze down. "Well?"

"Yeah." He didn't look up.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, he would look cute in..." his face went red, "in those...panties." I blushed crimson.

"See? Even Kiba thinks so."

So really, I had no choice. If I didn't, Kiba was going to get really hurt.

So I slid them on. "Slowly," 'He' instructed, "put them on slowly." I was going as slowly as I was comfortable with.

They weren't very comfortable. They didn't do that great of a job hiding my butt, and it outlined my package perfectly.

They were disgusting.

"Ah," he said, "you _do_ look cute in those." He turned the camera back to Kiba. "Don't you think?"

He looked really embarrassed. It wasn't fair to be like that to Kiba. He was innocent. "Yeah." He said quietly after a long pause, "he does." Now it was my turn to be embarrassed again. Every time he would force a compliment, I would blush.

...why?

"You two sure have gotten close, it seems." He commented, "But then again, all whores are alike." Well. I guess we're kind of close. I mean, I'm doing _all_ of this for him. But then again, I might just not want another innocent person to die because of me.

I was starting to feel self conscious. I was being stared at _and_ video taped. I didn't like it. I began to squirm under the unwanted attention I was receiving. It made him laugh. This... was funny to him, apparently.

"You're pretty cute, kid." He told me, "how about we have some fun, too? Those panties don't look too comfortable for you. They're so small, they could be a thong sooner or later." He chuckled to himself, then added, "I guess I'll have to buy a bigger size next time." Ah, the dreaded last words. Next time.

I hated them as much as I hate 'Him'.

I began to inch farther away on the mattress. I thought it would only be him and Kiba for the night. He has a new whore, why not play with him while he can?

He placed the video camera onto the dresser. He checked to make sure it could get the whole mattress in the shot. 'He' looked up and caught my gaze. An evil smile was placed on his lips. I hate when he smiles at me like that.

He didn't have any toys or materials with him at the moment, the Box O' Doom was downstairs. Looks like I was going to have a relatively smooth night.

He approached the bed and told me to lie down and relax. I lied down, but I sure as hell never relaxed. In fact, I noticeably tensed when he sat on top of the bed. "Don't be scared, Deidara, hunny, everything will be okay." He offered me 'comforting' advice for some reason. This only made me more uncomfortable.

But he didn't care. In fact, that's probably the whole reason for doing that. If he couldn't torture me physically, he would torture me mentally.

He stroked my hair softly and in a heartbeat, he had me pinned down. "Well, then," he said, "today, I would like to try out various positions. I want to see which ones I like the best." He really was straight to the point. I squirmed under his grip. That means we're going to have multiple rounds. I don't really know if I can take it. He tightened his grip on me.

Since you're already on your back, we'll start there." To get better access, he put my ankles on his shoulders. To get comfortable, I shifted my body slightly downwards. He didn't waste any time on me. He didn't use lube and he certainly didn't bother to prepare me. I let out a shocked yell once he penetrated me. It hurts when being taken dry, so naturally, any guy would tear up a little. It doesn't make me any less of a man.

He started to get a little aggressive. He removed my feet from his shoulders, letting them hang in the air, and grabbed my thighs, getting in deeper. I whimpered once his nails dug into my flesh.

"Come on, you've been doing this for a while. Don't tell me you still cry!" He taunted as he slammed into me again, making my body rock. "But that's what I love about you. No matter what, I'll find a way to make you cry." He laughed.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I closed my eyes and threw my head to the side, trying to bury my head in the covers.

"Look at me," he said, "I want to watch you cry. I want to see your tear stained face, Deidara." He leaned in and grabbed my cheek, forcing me to look forward. "I love it when you cry, Deidara. It's so erotic." I clenched my teeth, wet eye lashes rapidly trying to blink away tears.

I tried to stop thinking, to forget where I was, forget the pleasure, the pain, the humiliation. Forget it all. The pain was easy, soon, pleasure overcame it. I couldn't feel it anymore. The humiliation was still there, but for some reason, I couldn't stop focusing on the pleasure. It felt good. My dick was throbbing, begging for release.

Just before I was about to come, he stopped moving.

"Kiba." 'He' pulled out of me to face him. "Go downstairs. Remember that box? Find it and bring the cock ring up." I paled considerably. "You know what it looks like, right?" He nodded, opening the door. "And if you even _think_ of running out the door, be sure that I will hunt you down. I'll haul your sorry ass to jail. Do you understand?" He nodded weakly, quickly walking out the door.

I whimpered as he held me close, watching the tears dry up. He chuckled, throwing me down onto my back. He grabbed my length and with great speed, began to pump it. I fidgeted and moaned as he continued to pleasure me.

But I knew better than to think he was being nice.

You can't put a cock ring on an erect penis.

So it looks like this'll be the last time he's going to let me come tonight. God, I hate that fucking ring.

My face molded into a canvas of pleasure as I came. That really felt good. It's a little disappointing I wont be doing it again. Of course, I would never admit that.

We waited for a little bit. "Kiba sure is taking is sweet time." 'He' pointed out, "I'd better make sure that fucking whore didn't leave." He angrily pushed me away from him. I watched him get off of the bed and leave the room. I sat there in a stupor. What's happening? Despite the warnings, my bet was on Kiba running away. So... how was 'He' going to react to this? He'd surely hunt poor Kiba down. He wouldn't stand a chance against 'him'.

...Kiba's going to jail, isn't he?

That was a sad thought. He worked so hard in trying to avoid jail. He bent backwards to fill his demands, no matter what. It didn't matter if he thought of them as 'disgusting' or 'wrong'. He would do it. All because he wanted to avoid getting in trouble with the law.

"Pst! Deidara!" I heard a rushed, whispered voice from the doorway. I widened my eyes.

"Kiba?" I asked, bouncing off the bed and rushing to the door, "I thought you ran away, un."

"Not without you." He said, grabbing my underwear and handing it to me, "Is there a way out of here other than the door?" He asked me, quietly closing my bedroom door. He looked around the room for something heavy to block it with. He settled on my dresser. It took both of us to block the door with it.

"Yeah," I said, after catching my breath, "I always go out through the window."

"Lead the way," he said. "Hurry." We both rushed to the window. I quickly took off the screen, opening it up, and set my foot out onto the roof, careful not to fall. Kiba followed my lead. I used my usual route, and before we knew it, we were safely on the ground. We took off running in a random direction. Like I've mentioned before, I hate running. I was horrible at it. After maybe twenty seconds, I was exhausted.

Man, I'm so unfit.

But I knew I couldn't stop running, I had to keep going. He probably realized that we were gone by now. It would be bad news if he caught up to us. We'll need a place to hide.

We never stopped running. I ignored my burning lungs and sore legs. We whipped past many streets and eventually came to the park. We desperately needed a break. We could probably hide somewhere near here and catch out breaths. We looked around for something suitable to hide behind. We settled for a thick collection of trees and bush. The two of us scurried behind it, staying as close together as we could to take up less room.

I trusted Kiba to keep watch for 'him' while I closed my eyes and had a silent panic attack. I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, I've disobeyed him countless times, hid from him and insulted him, but... I've never done something this extreme before. I defied him in the past, multiple times, but I was always punished severely. So... what's going to happen to us if we get caught?

"Deidara!" Kiba whispered in my ear, "I hear someone coming." Someone's coming? Has he found us? My heart beat increased speed. "When I give you the signal, run for your life." I nodded, getting up in a crouching position. I wanted to ask him what exactly the signal _was_, but I decided against it. I could hear footsteps growing louder as it got closer. My fear increased ten fold. My fingers and legs began to shake. 'He' was here. 'He' found us. We're both going to die. I'm sure he's majorly pissed at both of us. We disobeyed him, even _ran away_, he must be furious!

Oh My God. I'm going to die.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

He's going to stab me, just like with mom. He'll probably stab Kiba, too. He doesn't need any witnesses, after all.

The footsteps halted. I held my breath, waiting for 'him' to find us. We're going to get caught.

I struggled to breath. I waited for the signal from Kiba. I waited for the best chance to make our escape. Maybe we'd be able to out run him. Fear is, after all, a major stimulant. I would know.

And then the footsteps continued. It almost seemed like they were from a different location, but chances are, they were from the same person. I was expecting to see 'him', cornering us off, but instead, I saw a man walking, his hair looked red, but I could be wrong. It's getting dark, so the colors are getting darker as well. My heart skipped a beat. That... that must be that guy I met a couple of times before. What was his name?

"Sasori!" I concluded, clapping my hands together. Said figure stopped walking and stared in our direction. Kiba widened his eyes and clamped his hand around my mouth, sitting ridiculously still. Sasori kept walking. He never noticed us, he just went on his way. Maybe it was for the best. I _was_ in my underwear, and I had bruises everywhere. I probably wouldn't be able to explain that without getting him suspicious

But I still kind of wanted to talk to him. His view on art may be mess up, but he's still an interesting person.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief, removing his hand from my mouth. "Do you know that guy? It wasn't your step-dad."

"Not really. I just ran into him a few times, un." He was out of sight now. He disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh." He merely said. "So... where should we go now? It would be bad if we got caught now..."

"Yeah, it would, un." I agreed, "let's just keep running. We'll figure something out later, I guess."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like a very good plan to me." Who said that? Well, let me tell you, it wasn't Kiba. My breathing hitched and my heart stopped. The feeling I get when 'He' catches me doing something very bad has made it's entrance. I could feel Kiba's body tense up beside me. I'm sure he felt that from me, too.

Kiba boldly grabbed my wrist, springing up from his crouching position. I mimicked him. We both went into a sprint, trying our hardest to lose them. I tried to go fast, it would suck if we were caught now.

But despite my efforts, I was far too slow. 'He' grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me and Kiba back towards him. I yelped as I hit his chest, causing Kiba to bump into _my _chest.

'He' growled ferociously, grabbing a fistful of my hair to make sure I couldn't get away. He caught Kiba, too, although his hair was a little too short, so he kept his grip on the brunettes throat.

"So, _Dei-chan,_" 'He' said in a mocking manner, his face leering close to mine, "was that man that walked by, what was his name, Sasori?" I nodded lightly, trying to cause less pain to my scalp, "was Sasori really just an acquaintance?" I nodded again. "Hm..."

"H-how long were you behind us?" Kiba choked out, weakly scratching as 'His' hands.

"I almost had you. Then the red head came, so I had to wait until he left. It would be rather unusual if I treated some teenagers rather roughly out in the open, don't you think?" He dug his nails into Kiba's flesh. "Stop that."

"Ow...d-damn...it..." It looked like it was hard for him to talk, his words came out in a slow wheeze.

'He' narrowed his eyes at me. "You fucking brats," he said, getting back to the point, "how dare you try and run from me." His force increased on both of us, making Kiba kick his legs, and my left eye to water. "Do you two understand how angry I am?" Oh, I can only imagine. His grip tightened even more, threatening to pull strands of hair out of my skull. "Well?"

"Yes, yes!" I said, wincing at the pain in the back of my skull.

"We're sorry," Kiba added in weakly.

"Oh, how I wish you could really understand," he mumbled. He began to walk, dragging the both of us with him. I didn't like the looks of this. We were in big trouble now.

'He' escorted us to his car. I always liked this car, it had a really nice interior and a sleek black exterior. It was also moms favorite car. She fell in love with it right when she laid eyes on it. 'Him', being the graciously nice man that he was, agreed to buy it for her. She was thrilled.

He opened the passengers seat and shoved Kiba inside. Then he opened the back door, on the same side, and pushed me in as well. He really wasted no time. He must be even more pissed than I thought.

I fastened my seat belt as 'He' entered the car. He quickly put the car into gear and drove off in the direction opposite of where Sasori was heading. He was going ridiculously fast, it was worrying me a little bit.

Oh my God. Was he planning on crashing the car into a building? That would be the best way to kill us. It would seem like an accident, right? But the question was, was he willing to risk his own life for that?

Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. He probably isn't planning on killing us any time soon. I knew what he was like, he wouldn't even dare _risk_ himself getting hurt. So instead, he was going to torture us. Torture us until we couldn't take it anymore. That was definitely the kind of person 'He' was.

I figured we were going back home. I watched the trees and buildings pass by as we drove. We were going so fast, they were almost a blur. He passed the turn to our house. Where exactly was he planning on going? I kind of wanted to ask him, but then again, I'd rather _die_ that willingly talk to him.

I waited for a while, just watching outside the window, trying to figure out where he was taking the two of us. Was he really going to kill us? Was he going to drown us? Murder us in the forest? Make us suffocate in the trunk? Anything was possibly with this psycho. I certainly wasn't as excited as I was before to discover where we were headed.

The car stopped then, as I was thinking of possible ways for him to dispose of us. We were in a street, by an alley. "Welcome home, Kiba."

Huh?

* * *

Haha, well, Sasori _did_ make an appearance!

Is Kiba really going home? Oh no!

May I ask for a review? Please?

**Review please**, that's really the only reason why I update. I like to hear your feedbacks. I'm actually super scared I'm only going to get like 2 reviews this time... like, really. I'm terrified.


	7. The Consequences

A moment of silence filled the car. I watched the two men located in the front seat. I'm confused. Did 'He' just tell Kiba "Welcome home"? As in, back on the street? Free of charge? No punishment? 'He' was taking this a little _too_ well.

Kiba seemed just as confused. "...what?" He asked, looking 'him' in the eye.

"Need I repeat myself?" He asked, rolling his eyes, "It's time for you to leave now."

"Just like that?" He asked, bravely voicing my concerns, "there's no catch?

"Well," 'he' said, a smile gracing his lips, "now that you mention it..." He pulled something out from underneath his seat. It was... something wrapped inside a few layers of cloth. "Take this." His smile widened, "as a parting gift."

Kiba suspiciously eyed the layers of cloth, unsure on whether or not to take it.

'He' impatiently pushed it towards Kiba, pressuring him to accept it. He did.

"Now get out of my car." 'He' ordered bitterly, unlocking the door. Kiba obeyed. He knew his place. He quickly opened the door. Just as he was about to step out, he looked towards me.

"See you." He said casually.

"Yeah." I nodded in response. I watched him get out of the car and onto the side walk, leaning against the wall. I guess that was his post.

'He' began to drive away, purposely driving close to the side walk. Kiba looked up momentarily and waited for us to pass. I curiously turned around to watch him from the back window. His face was shocked. I squinted to try and see what had freaked him out. I gasped, my face mimicking his.

He gave Kiba...

The murder weapon.

"You..." I couldn't form coherent words. 'He'... just gave the _MURDER WEAPON _to Kiba!

"Do you need to say something?" 'He' asked me, staring me down through the rear view mirror, looking back at the road every now and then.

I looked at him with my wide, exposed eye-- why was he pretending nothing happened?! "You... why... I just..." I couldn't even talk. I was just so... so mad!

"Spit it out, boy." He smirked, glancing up at me.

"You... gave Kiba the knife you used to, to murder mom, un."

"Mhm?"

"Don't you think he's going to tell somebody?!" I yelled in frusteration.

"No... why would he?"

"Because he hates you!"

'He' slowed down a little bit, pulling onto our street. "Did he say that?"

"...no."

"He wouldn't dare say a word." 'He' parked in the garage, pressing the clicker to close the slidey garage door.

He stopped talking. He calmly unlocked the car, stepping out. 'He' walked to my door, opening it up for me. I retreated to the other side of the car. Seems like that pissed him off.

"Deidara." He warned. I didn't move. "Deidara, come." I glared at him, remaining still. He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He stared at me, giving me a final silent warning to get out of the car.

I didn't move.

So he decided to come after me.

I yelled as he grabbed my arm, trying to pull me out. On the other hand, I wasn't quite ready to leave the safety of this car. I resisted, pulling myself back. I struggled to remain inside the vehicle. He had a stronger upper body then I, thus I was slowly inching towards the open door. That didn't mean I was going to give up, oh no, I will _never_ give up. He wants me to give up— I refuse.

Finally, I was pulled out of the car. My hips and left leg grinded against the rough interior of the car, scraping my bare skin. I fell to the ground and he pulled me up by the arm. I tried to ignore the stinging in my lower half and wrists. He was in a bad mood right now, he didn't bother to slow down when I began to trip over my own feet.

We approached the door that connected the garage to our house. He opened it, yanked me inside, and slammed it shut. We then proceeded to the living room. He never stopped walking, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He walked straight to the closet and pulled out the Box O' Doom. With pressed lips, he looked at me. After a second, he threw me on to the couch and jumped on top of me. I tried to wiggle myself out, but to no avail. He pinned my hands above my head and slammed his knee into my stomach, causing me to lose my breath. Gasping and wheezing for air, I tried to grab my stomach in an attempt to comfort myself. He kept a hold of my arms, making it impossible for me. With his free hand, he calmly went through the box.

First, he decided to bind my hands together in the back. Damn. Then he told me to close my eyes. Lazy ass said he had a surprise for me.

"Be a good boy, now." 'He said as my eyes fluttered shut. I felt something clasp around my neck, pulling slightly. I opened my eyes now, trying to find out what it was. A...

...leash and collar?

"For a runaway mutt, just like you." He told me, malice spewing out of his mouth. "I just can't trust you anymore."

"Listen, I'm not going to run away, un," I tried to convince him, "it was because Kiba insisted, yeah." Great. Now I'm trying to pin the blame on Kiba to save my own ass.

"Shut up." 'He' said, narrowing his eyes and tugging the leash, "dogs don't talk."

"I'm not a d—"

"Shut the hell up, I said." He angled the leash upwards, slightly choking me. "You're my little bitch," he told me, "and now I think it's only appropriate to treat you like one." I gulped.

He reached behind me, making me tense up. I relaxed when I realized he was taking off the bindings on my wrists.

"You can finally stay still." 'He' muttered, placing the bindings back inside the Box O' Doom that was currently placed beside him. With my hands finally free, I decided it would be best to get this degrading collar off of me.

"Ah, ah, ah..." he said in a sing-song voice, "bad boy." He pulled the leash, tightening the collar around my neck. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?" He grabbed my collar, bringing our faces as close together as they could without touching. I never made eye contact.

"Fuck you." I said, my eyebrows arching in anger. Just for good measure, I spit in his face. 'He' growled, pushing my face away. He wiped the saliva off his nose, his face red with anger. He then proceeded to grab my face and slam it into the couch. When I tried to suck in air, I realized it was... difficult.

I began to panic, thrashing my body around, trying to break free. This was it. The final straw that made him go overboard. He's most likely going to kill me. I'm about to die, just because I decided spitting in his face was a good idea. How stupid of me. Nevertheless, I continued to desperately wiggle my body around.

At the last minute, right when I thought I was out of breath, he raised my head by the roots of my hair. I rubbed my sore nose and face, which probably had an imprint of the couch's fabric on them.

'He' glared at me. "That was a bad move. Are you finally ready to submit?" I didn't like the wording of that. "_Well?_"

"Yes," I said in annoyance, upset that he actually expected me to answer that, "whatever, un." I decided to add that in to prove that I wasn't _totally_ submitting.

"I'm glad. That was beginning to get annoying." 'He' patted my head, 'rewarding' me for being a good boy.

"Hm..." he thought out loud, "I'm in the mood, how about you, pet?"

"...for what..." I asked suspiciously. I immediately felt like an idiot. Being 'in the mood' means he wants to fuck, right?

"To watch a movie." He told me. I analyzed his words for sarcasm. He sounded... serious. Now why the fuck did he want to watch a movie? He's such a freak. Despite suspicions, the little bubble of nervousness in my stomach popped and relief set in. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad...

He got up from the couch, pulling on the leash. My neck yanked forward but my body stayed in place. He yanked harder, sending me death glares. I glared right back, rolling my eyes when he pulled again. He growled, sending me a warning. Then he yanked even harder, causing my body to crash to the floor. "About _fucking_ time." He said, dragging me across the room, "get on your hands and knees and _crawl_." Okay. So I was wrong, today _is_ turning out badly.

"No." I replied, trying to make my body stop moving by grabbing onto the leg of a heavy chair. "Like hell I'm going to crawl, un." I've been standing up to him a lot lately. I'm so proud of myself!

"Deidara..." he said, walking towards me, "don't be an idiot." He stared at me from above. "I might just have to punish you." Oh, great. I really did it this time.

He lifted his foot up, resting it on my chest. My heart beat began to quicken and I could see is foot moving up and down in rhythm to my breathing. He suddenly pushed down, putting all his weight onto my chest. I huffed and wheezed, trying to pull his foot off. It didn't budge. "But if you're a good boy," he said, moving his foot down to my stomach, making the rest of my body curve upwards, "then I'll leave you be."

"O-okay," I wheezed out, "I'll crawl, un..." He lifted his foot up.

"I knew you would submit to me." My eye twitched. I suddenly wanted to disobey, to give him trouble. But that wouldn't work out too well for me.

I slowly put my weight on my hands and knees, just like he told me to.

"Such a good boy!" 'He' praised, patting my head again, "now let's go." He tugged on the leash, commanding me to move.

My pride told me to stay still. So I did just that.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time tonight?" He asked, "it's pissing me off." The irritation in his voice rose with each syllable he spoke, even I could tell. He yanked the leash, pulling my body forward and forcing me into motion. "I've had it, Diedara. I'm done fooling around. _Understand_?"

I gulped, nodding slightly.

He glared at me, pulling on the leash. "Come." And I did. I wasn't submitting, oh no, I had to wait until 'he' calmed down a little. I'll die if I try anything funny, that's for sure.

He took me to the cupbard in our computer room. He searched around for a few seconds then finally pulled out a small tape. He tugged the leash and led me back to the living room.

"SIt on the counch and don't move." 'He' told me. I immediately retreated to the couch, climbing the soft material. I was so cold right now, I was more than eager to warm my almost-naked body with pillows.

As I huddled in the corner, I watch 'him' hook some cords up to the t.v. With a satisfied chuckle, he grabbed the remote and headed towards the couch. He sat directly beside me, so close that there was no space between our now connected bodies. "Are you cold?" He asked me, feigning kindness, "let me warm you up, Dei-chan." He pulled me onto his lap, holding me close to himself. He placed his arms over mine, keeping them still. He dipped his head down to my ear, licking it. I shivered. I began to struggle. I hated when he did that, it made me feel so disgusting. He maned as I tried to escape his grasp, making me freeze. I remained as emotionless as I could. "You didn't have to stop." He said, tightening his grip. "Dei-chan, that felt so good!" I gritted my teeth, I bit my tongue, anything to distract myself momentarily.

It didn't work.

I became painfully aware of my terror-filled beating heart. I became conscious of the aching of my arms, of the twitching of my legs, neck and fingers. The quivering in my lip became that much more noticeable.

"Keep going, Deidara, squirm! You know it won't do a thing, yet you continue to try. Why not keep going?" He had that stupid look on his face, the one I want to punch off so badly. He thinks he's superior, that he's in control. "Well?"

I glared at him. He knows he won.

"Know your place, dog. What I say goes. Understand?" I nodded, purely to amuse him. "Good." He pushed me off of him, it looks like he grew bored of me. He then grabbed the remote, clicking play.

And so our show begins.

I watched the screen. It... was _me._I stared at my face, watching my almost unnoticeable reactions to his embarrassing commands. Then Kiba came onto the camera, he was quick and thoughtful, he pulled me into his chest and whispered something in my ear. The camera didn't pick it up. I tried to recall those kind words. "I won't hurt you, I'll make everything feel better." He sure kept his promise. He was so soft, so gentle. It was a wonderful feeling, so new and pleasant. I wasn't used to that. It would be nice to get that treatment more often.

Kiba then filled his mouth with my length. I can definitely remember what _that_ felt like. I almost got a boner just thinking about it.

I saw him in the corner of my eye. 'He' was watching me, watching my reactions. I'm sure he was amused.

I didn't like thinking about that, so my only other option was to stare at the screen. It's not everyday you get to watch yourself orgasm. It was weird.

This video was disgusting. Especially the scenes with 'him'. They make me shudder. He seemed to love it, though. The tears in my eyes dripping down my cheeks, the whimpers, the sobs, he loved it. I could just tell from the look on his fucking face.

In fact, that's why I'm still here. He has selective tastes and standards. He expects certain things and I deliver them. He expects me to whimper or whine and, more often then not, I do.

If I was older and into this sort of treatment, we'd be the perfect pair.

Unfortunately, that's not the case. I'm just his bitch. He never loved me, just lusted after me.

...I suppose I'm fine with that.

He grabbed my hands, positioning one over his crotch. "Please your master, Deidara." 'He' smirked, thrusting his hips upwards. He kept my other hand hostage, I had no choice. I un-did the zipper, pulling it out of the pee-hole in his boxers. "Now get on all fours ad _lick_ your master."

I glared at him, but cleverly (in my opinion) obeyed. 'He' continued to watch the video as I 'pleasured' him.

It was over within minutes; I'm talking about both 'him' and the video. He came into my mouth, and the video footage was just an empty room.

'He' rubbed my throat, easing the cum through like some foul tasting medicine. I closed my eyes and gulped it down.

"That was rather disappointing," he told me. "I didn't get to try much out on you back then." 'He' smirked, "but that's alright. I doubt you would be able to pull off such sexually creative positions very well. So how about we try out the good ol' fashioned doggy style? It fits you quite well at the moment, don't you think?"

I growled at him.

"Oh my, what a grumpy boy!" He exclaimed, pushing me flat against the floor. "You'd better change that attitude, boy, or else I might just have to put you down." He flipped me on to my stomach, lifting my hips up and ripping my boxers down my ankles. Once again, he mercilessly had me. I let out only groans of displeasure and squeaks of distress. Part of me just... took it.

It's the same old routine— just a different kind of role-play.

He came shortly after. Time for round two.

Then round three.

He even had enough energy to pound into round four.

By this time we were both thoroughly exhausted. 'He' was laying on top of me, breathing heavily. He was heavy. It was getting a little hard to breath.

"Good job, pup." 'He' said, getting off of me. I let in several grateful gasps of air as my lungs recovered from such stress. "I think that's my favorite position with you." He smiled, staring me in the eye. "Did you know that was also one of your mother's favorites, too?"

"You bastard, un." I snapped, "don't you ever talk about my mom that way."

"It's true, Deidara. She even let me go rough on her every now and then. We used to go for countless rounds while you were at school."

"Shut up, un." I gritted my teeth and got to my feet. 'He' grabbed the length of material attached to my neck before I even got anywhere.

"Watch your temper, Deidara." He told me, tugging the leash hard enough to send me back to the floor. "She also really loved fore-play. Oh, if you could have seen her. She transformed from a busy work-a-holic into such a beautiful slut. It was quite the change. I was pretty surprised." My eye began to twitch.

"Shut up!" I shouted, "how could you put her through that?! Did you even _love _her, un?!"

"Not at first." He replied calmly. "I was in it for you." I clenched my fists. "But later on I began to grow accustomed to her. She was beautiful. I certainly didn't feel embarrassed to be seen with her."

"Why are you doing this to us?" I asked quietly. I said 'us'. It's only me now, though. Mom's gone. It's not 'us' anymore, it's just 'me'. I'm all alone.

He got up to check the time before answering. "You seemed like a fun little play-thing at the time." He said from the kitchen, "you sure as hell didn't dissapoint me. Neither of you did." He chuckled, "it's a shame we got caught."

Yeah. Such a fucking shame. "It's your fault she's dead, un." He emerged from the other room.

"Didn't we already talk about this?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "We both know who's really at fault here." That's right... it's my fault. All my fault... I could have stopped it.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." He smiled mockingly. "It's getting late, Deidara. Bed time." He grabbed the leash and tugged. The idea and sensation of being choked didn't quite hit my fancy so I got up and followed him.

"At least let me put my clothes on, un."

"You will neither be wearing clothes nor walking on two feet." 'He' placed his hand upon my head, putting pressure on it. I got to my knees and grudgingly began to crawl.

'He' brought us to his bedroom. He first removed all the contents, like picture frames and and other junk, on the dresser onto the floor beside the bed. Then he leaned down and lifted the foot of the dresser off of the floor. He put the handle of the leash on the floor and proceeded to drop the dresser in the center of it. He didn't want me to escape. He smiled at me, then slipped into the bathroom. Moments later, he was back. He turned the lights off and entered the warm covers of his bed.

"Night, Deidara."

"Fucking cunt, un." And then there was silence. I couldn't escape without notice. The dresser was heavy.

So I laid there shivering. I wish I had a blanket. That would have made it so much more easier to fall asleep.

I listened to his steady breathing. Was he asleep? I could easily un-clip the collar and the leash. I could sneak out, find Kiba, and finally run away. I'd be free of 'him' and Kiba would be free from prostitution.

But where would we go...? Neither of us have anything left. We'd have to leave the city or else 'He' would hunt us down. Then we'd be in trouble. And even if we did leave the city, there's still a possibility he'd continue searching. 'He' might might not want a new to, he might not ever find someone quite like this whore laying right here.

So even if I try, there probably isn't an escape from this guy. By leaving right now I'd just be asking for death.

Then it hit me. This must be a test. No way in hell would he give me such an easy opening to run away twice in one night. He's testing my loyalty, possibly even my sensibility.

And he's setting a trap. The open door and the easy get-away is the bait. He's just waiting for the best moment to pounce. Ha! I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. I'll make him wait all night. Does he seriously think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?

A certain word floated through my mind as I eventually drifted off to sleep.

...dumbass.

---

In all seriousness. Please REVIEW! That way I know people are reading my story.

-gets shot-

Sorry it took so long to get this out.

-gets stabbed-

And sorry to The Quiet Shadow XVII. Unfortunately, I'm not nearly as creative as I need to be to bring our little "scenario" to life. :( -gets electrocuted-

...cough. Uh.. MSI FTW!...? ...bye.


End file.
